Reiko Uchiha Cullen The Alchemist friend to the Sohma fam in Florida
by Kyuuketsuki Reiko
Summary: such cringe from 13 y/o self
1. Chapter 1

Left, right, left. Where is this village? Right, right, left. It's not a heavy parcel so I can't complain. Left, left, right. Damn this forest is tricky. FWOOSH! Finally I am here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves!

Name: Reiko Uchiha

Residence: None

Parents: Murdered

Occupation: Letter carrier

" _Yo, My name is Reiko Uchiha, my family was murdered when I was eight by my elder brother so I've been a vagabond since then I am now twelve and my birthday is soon. My younger brother would have just turned twelve soon too though... I became a letter carrier when I was eight and made decent money so I stuck with the job but I've always wondered if there was something to me that I didn't know that's why I practically jumped to the request to go to the Leaf Village, and the fact I haven't been there in four years so no one would know who I am so I am delivering a letter to the head of the village, The Hokage."_

THONK!

"OI! WHO DID THAT?!" I screamed as a ball made contact with my skull. I heard giggles around the building.

" _Another thing about me. I have advanced senses of hearing and smell for some reason."_

I picked up the ball and observed the ball. Small, Rubber, red. Right then a boy looked around the corner to see if I was still there, but all the kid saw was red rubber as the ball returned contact to his head.

" _SCORE!"_

"OW! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST HIT?! I AM THE HONORABLE GRANDSON!"

" _DING!"_

I walked towards the kid and said. "Alright you little brat," he didn't like that. "I will apologize if you take me to your grandpa." I smirked at the kid.

The small boy paused, then nodded towards two other kids and began walking with me. Once we started going I apologized.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Konoharmaru." The boy said. "And yours?"

"Reiko." I replied.

We eventually arrived at the building and Konoharmaru said. "Well here we are, the Hokage's building." "Thank you for showing me the place." I said. "Hey Reiko can I ask you a question?" "Shoot," "Why do you want to see my Gramps?" "I have a letter for him." I replied and I entered the room. I walked through the building until I saw the door I was looking for. "Ah, I knew you would be here soon." An old man said. I gave him his letter and began to leave. "Wait." The Hokage said. "I already got paid old man there isn't a reason for me to stay." I said. "Tell me young one." I now understand why Konoharmaru hated being called little, it really pissed me off. "It's Reiko." I turned around to get the door but two guys were standing in front of it. My guess would be shinobi from the looks of their clothing. I made a few attempts to get past them but they were good at not letting me leave. All the while the old man was watching me he said "You have good reflexes but they are underdeveloped, now may I finish talking to you Reiko?" "Well you do have guards blocking the door-" I didn't finish the sentence I was hoping to catch them off guard. It didn't work. One of the shinobi threw me over his shoulder and began walking towards the Hokage. I was beating his shoulder the whole way. He put me in a chair as the other guard walked towards me too. Each were watching me out of the corner of their eye's, one of them rubbing his shoulder even though the guy wore armor, which was a good result 'cause I was hitting him with all my might.

Every time I moved or shifted in the seat they flinched prepared to catch me again thinking I was going to run away. "Now let me finish." The Hokage said clearly somewhat annoyed. "You do have advanced skills for someone your size and age. I bet you just gave one of my shinobi a bruise. Now what is your name?" "I told you, Reiko." "Reiko what?" "Reiko Uchiha." Crap I hated telling people about myself it was all so pointless by the time they realized who I was I would be out of the town by then. When I did slip it normally pissed me off. "Now seeing that you are a letter carrier I must assume that you stay somewhere?" The Hokage said. I slouched in my chair. "I don't stay _anywhere,_ all my stuff is in my bag. And that's all I need" As I said that I saw something move out of the window I jumped up, and saw the guard coming towards me. I bent over so he couldn't grab me and I went to the window and opened it. At this point the guards were heading towards me again. I whistled as a guard put his hands around my waist and began to pull as he did a small animal came through the window and I grabbed it in my arms. The Hokage hadn't moved apparently he trusted me, or his guards. The guard put me back in the seat again and I didn't object, they apparently noticed that I didn't care, all I wanted was my dog. The guards didn't take their eyes off of me after that. I didn't care. "May I ask what that is?" the Hokage said his brow furrowed. I looked at him and said "This is Sarae, she's my dog." He nodded and thought for a while. "Now where were we?" the Hokage asked. "Reiko you know that you are a member of this village." I hated the fact that he brought up that topic again. "Now I would like for you to rejoin it." The old guy had a kind look to his face. All I could say was. "I WON'T! I will not return to that damn dark place. I had enough of it awhile ago and now I don't like it anymore! I will not go to the underground hell or anywhere near the place! Besides I don't have a place and like I said I ain't returning to that damned place." The Hokage thought that I was going to break out again, but was amazed when I sat there not doing or saying anything, especially considering what I went through. The Hokage thought for awhile again, then said. "I could let you stay somewhere, maybe here or in an apartment but if you go to an apartment then you'll have bodyguards to prevent you from leaving," _Damn, there goes that idea._ "So I suppose your staying here." "You just decided for me didn't you, old man?" "I suppose I did." It was then when my stomach growled. Trust my stomach to give right as I'm about to get some decent information. The old guy laughed and pointed towards the shinobi that I had tried to beat to death. "Take her somewhere to eat." "Wait, I still have some questions myself old man!" "You can ask them later." "B-but." He dismissed me, wow that pissed me off more than it should of, I left with the guard following me. Sarae on my shoulder. "What's your name?" I asked. "Kotetsu." The guy replied. And with that I was off to explore to find somewhere to eat! With Sarae and Kotetsu behind me. The other guard had stayed behind.

"Is she the one with the demon-" "SHHH! Yes she is, be careful she has adept hearing. None the less I intend to keep her in the village for a while. I have a new position for her when she turns thirteen." The Hokage said. "Now I have a mission for you, Reiko will need some basics you know." He trailed off and the shinobi knew what he meant, shopping for a twelve year old girl.

MEANWHILE

"SLOW DOWN REIKO!" Kotetsu yelled. I turned around while still running and saw how far he was behind. I stopped running and tapped my foot, he was so slow!

 _The Hokage was right she does have higher skills than an average student she's only twelve and hasn't hadn't had any real training yet she runs faster than me!_ Kotetsu thought. Kotetsu caught up with me and off we went again but I was slower this time. Kotetsu sighed and said, "So where do you want to eat Reiko?" I looked around and stopped at the sweets shop and looked through the glass, I was really admiring a particular pastry and Kotetsu saw that he purchased if for me. I was walking down the road after I ate some of the pastry and gave some to Sarae. Kotetsu asked me. "So what is Sarae?" I turned on him and slapped him. "WHAT DID I DO?" "Sarae is a dog." I said I was annoyed that he couldn't see that. "OK why is she so small?" "Why are you so big?" "I grew up." "Exactly, Sarae did not." I stopped in the road and put her down. "Come on Reiko." Kotetsu said annoyed, I noticed this and decided to stay. "I don't want to now I want to stay in the town and play with Sarae." Kotetsu seemed annoyed and he put me on his shoulder again. Now this pissed me off so I started to beat his back again. He eventually released me a little and I took that as an opportunity. I managed to get my footing on his shoulder and I pushed, I did somewhat of a cartwheel and bent over and put Sarae on my shoulder, her rightful place. Me escaping seemed to put Kotetsu in a bad mood. "Jeez I was just kidding Kotetsu." He was still depressed probably thinking "I hate my job, I hate my job." I decided to use my special weapon, I looked at him with my puppy dog face and he warmed up immediately. Jackpot.

Once we returned to the Hokage's place I took my very uncomfortable seat while Kotetsu went to find the other guy. "Now that your stomach isn't bothering you may I offer an account for you to put your savings in?" I nodded it was all I could do. "Do you have any questions as to where you're staying?" "Yea, what's the rule on animals?" The question that decided everything. "We don't have one. But may I ask about the reason?" I explained that Sarae was a husky/wolf mix and that she was outcasted because she had a defect and she didn't grow. And how I saved her from the dogs that threatened her. But that made me think. "I have a question, can I be a ninja?" The Hokage replied. "Yes I suppose you could the exam is soon, you do know that being a ninja is being an assassin right?" "Yes I am aware and I will accept the consequences." I replied. "Do you know ninjutsu, genjutsu I know you know some taijutsu I knew that when you beat up Kotetsu." He looked towards Kotetsu how was still rubbing his shoulder. "Yes I know some and I will prove it someday soon. But I have another question. Is there something inside me?" I asked I was serious and I unconsciously grabbed my chest and stomach. Everyone looked at me. "We will discus this some other time Reiko." That was all I needed to hear. "One more question." I said with a smile. The Hokage seemed tired now. "Ok but this is the last one Reiko." "Ok, where's my room?" The guy chuckled at this, I didn't think it was funny. He motioned towards one of the guards. It was Kotetsu. "Kotetsu you might as well put Reiko's savings in an account." I just handed him the bag after carefully hiding an object I took out. I didn't own much stuff its annoying to try to keep track of a lot of stuff. "And you," he was now referring to the other guard. "I want you to take Reiko to the room where you put her clothes." This was a shock to me but it was unavoidable the old man would catch on soon. I followed the other guard and went to the small room, I put Sarae down and changed to some night clothes even though it was only noon. I went to sleep and slept all day and all night. I didn't think I was that tired.

The next morning four people would meet me.

"Oi, Reiko get up!" someone yelled. "No, leave me alone. I don't wanna." I whined I didn't want to get up. "If you don't get up I will pour water on you." That person said. "Meh." I replied. I would like to see him try. Turns out it was Kotetsu and while he was walking down the hall with the water he ran into the Hokage. "What are you doing, Kotetsu?" "Waking up Reiko." He replied. "Would you mind if I joined you?" "Of course not, Lord Hokage." Kotetsu replied. They came into my room and Kotetsu tried to pour the water on me. Even though I was unconscious again by now. But the water stopped over my head and floated in mid air before disappearing. "I'm up, I'm up!" I was somewhat annoyed but half way asleep to get too annoyed. I scratched my head and pushed them out the door and grabbed a shirt and some pants, I brushed my hair and opened the door. The Hokage was gone but Kotetsu stood there waiting. "Where?..." "He had to go meet someone, come on." I followed him to the room where everyone was. When I went inside I stopped dead in my tracks there were four people, an adult and three kids about my age or something they seemed twelve. I was alert now wondering who these people were. The adult seemed twenty or twenty-five with silver hair, there was also a blonde haired boy with an orange outfit, and a pink haired girl wearing a red outfit, but the one that really got my attention was the black haired boy. He reminded me so much of my brother, same hair color, eye color, and he seemed to wear the clothes that my brother used to wear but it couldn't be him. My mother said on the night I left, " _Reiko, don't come back here, I'm sorry but when you return no one will be alive, you however, have to live."_ "Now let us introduce ourselves." The Hokage said. I snapped out of my trance. He pointed to the group of people. "This is squad seven. They're members consist of Kakashi Hatake." He pointed to the silver haired man. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said when he pointed to the blonde. "Sakura Haruno." Was the pink haired girl. And finally he pointed to the black haired boy that caught my interest. "And this is Sasuke-" That name!? I though before he finished. "Sasuke Uchiha." I was lost I was trying to comprehend it all. But I couldn't say anything. "And this girl is Reiko Uchiha. And she will be tuning thirteen in a few months." Sasuke who wasn't paying much attention until my name was mentioned. He looked at me like I had looked at him. We were all ushered to a table but I didn't move and neither did he. "Hellooo! SASUKE?!" Naruto began to yell waving his hand in front of Sasuke's point of vision. Sakura had caught him and struck him on the head. "CUT IT OUT NARUTO!" Naruto stopped after that. Both me and Sasuke broke out of our trances and we walked to the assigned chairs. The Hokage drank some tea and had a conversation with Kakashi. While Naruto was eating, ramen?" Sakura was picking at her food before eating about half of it. Sasuke ate his breakfast while staring at me. While I just at something simple, toast I think. I didn't look up to meet this black haired boy's gaze mainly because I knew he was my baby brother and I was happy that he survived but also sad. I didn't know why though. Finally the old man spoke up. "Reiko you're going to attend the ninja academy for a period of time, it will all depend on your skills if they are as advanced as I think you should pass easily, once you do you will be temporarily attending with squad seven, and I'm asking that squad seven take Reiko to the academy for her first day of training." What ever I didn't care I wanted to talk to Sasuke." So we set off after a few complaints from Naruto of course. Once I got to the academy I didn't move, as the squad was about to walk off I yelled. "SASUKE!" he turned and walked towards me. "What do you want?" He said he seemed aggravated. "Listen do you- um are you a- well actually." I was trying to word myself carefully. "What do you want? I do not believe you are an Uchiha, you are my age yet I never saw you before." He spat at me. I was pissed now. I felt the chakra flowing and I had activated my sharingan on him unconsciously. He gasped at me. I was stronger than him, he just hadn't learned it yet. However I think I convinced him that I was an Uchiha. "Ok you got my attention what do you want Reiko Uchiha?" he was mad. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked I wanted to hear his answer. "Regrettably, yes I have one sibling though I disclaim him as one." "What is his name?" I asked. He gritted his teeth "Itachi Uchiha." He said. I broke down for a minute. A few tears slid down my face and I though he hadn't seen them but he did. And he seemed worried. "What is wrong?" I pulled out my old family photo, the one with out me, I was never in pictures. The people in it were my mother, father, and my two brothers, Itachi, and Sasuke. "How did you get that?" Sasuke demanded. "Believe it or not." I sighed "Itachi is my elder brother, for some reason I was underground form my childhood. You may not believe me but I have proof, go to your old home, then go to your parent's room, under the closet move the floor padding there will be a door, if you open it there will be a small room. I handed my baby brother a locket I had since I was a child that my mother gave me. All I said to him was "Mother." and I slipped into the academy. I saw out the window, Sasuke put the locket on under his shirt and catch up with his group.

The squad seven split up eventually and Sasuke went to his "old" home did as I had described and I was correct. He opened the door and everything she had described was correct. He pried the locket open and inside it was a picture of Reiko smiling so much he didn't recognize her at first then he saw his parents above her they all seemed happy. This was a surprise. Sasuke had a sister and Reiko was indeed her.

MEANWHILE


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, pop quiz on the transformation jutsu, Reiko you're up next." The proctor said. "POOF" "Impressive." He commented it was then when Kotetsu came in "Reiko you've been moved to a higher class, come with me." Of course I had, I grabbed all my stuff and left, this was a pain this would be the third class that I'd gotten moved to. But I had to have some fun. I tripped myself over my feet. "OW!" Kotetsu turned to see me on the ground. "Are you ok?" "Do I look ok?" I said sarcastically. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Kotetsu sighed and said "What now?" apparently he hadn't had such a good day either but still I was bored. "I'll just stay here 'til school ends." I scooted towards the wall and called for Sarae by whistling. She ran to me and sat on my lap. "Huh." "You know what dude you really suck." Kotetsu had me over his shoulder and was carrying me to somewhere. He jumped in mid step making me go up as well, I wasn't expecting that. "DAMN IT YOU REALLY SUCK!" I yelled. He did it again. "DAMMIT STOP IT!" He did it yet again I was getting really pissed. "DAMMIT STOP IT!" "STOP YOU YELLING IT IS DISTRACTING ALL THE CLASSES!" he yelled towards me. "LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK BUB YOU'RE YELLING JUST AS LOUD!" "DAMMIT QUIT JUMPING" "FINE I WILL BUT IF YOU STOP CURSING!" "GAH!" At this point I had pulled the same act by getting my footing on his shoulder and getting free, only this time, I landed wrong and really injured my ankle. "DAMMIT" I yelled from the pain. Kotetsu was surprise and turned and walked towards me. "GO AWAY DAMMIT!" By now most of the chunin and jounin had come out of the classroom to see what all the noise was coming from. "Just get me some water." He was confused by my odd request but returned with a bottle of it. I used my special abilities and moved the water to my ankle where it glowed for a minute the disappeared. I jumped up and grabbed my stuff and put Sarae back on my shoulder. "Come on." I said. I turned around to see him some what dazed. Most likely from my ability. Once he delivered me to my class I bowed to him and told him that I didn't really hut my ankle until I tried to get away I then closed the door before he could do anything about it. I had been upgraded to the highest class, most of the kids there were my age. Which wasn't bad today was the graduation test so I might get out of this place soon. I gave my note to the current instructor and took my place in line. Once it was my turn I passed and received my head band. I think that's a first though. I don't know any other ninja that went into a school a normal kid and came out a ninja in one day. When the bell rang I ran outside but I bumped into someone. It was my little brother.

He tried to pull some move and he pinned me to the wall but I slid down the wall and came back up, and I then had him face down on the ground facing the dirt as I sat on his back keeping him down I said. "This is why you don't challenge your elders." I could see that I was making him mad so I got up off of him and said sorry. "Either way what do you want Sasuke?" "You are my sister." He said this as if he was still in denial. "Yes, it's about time you figured it out Sas— I mean little brother." He looked up at me again he seemed mad. "What's up with the name?" "We are on equal terms now, as comrades. He zoned out for a minute remembering this morning. "Plus I am your elder sister so Ill call you whatever you want." A sad fact he remembered. "So let's go." And with that we walked to see the Hokage where we were meeting everyone.

Once I was in the Hokage's office alone I was on my knees as I said "I have successfully passed in one day?" I said a little suspicious "Yes, well for the time being you will be part of team seven." Said the Hokage referring not only to me but to Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. I agreed to this and Kakashi said. "Well I suppose we could do the bell exercise again" it was then when all of team seven groaned and complained. But none the less Kakashi had decided and we went outside except for Kakashi he stopped to chat with the Hokage again. But I over heard them "You know putting five people is fatally dangerous as far as stealth and teamwork goes" "Ah yes but take a look at Reiko's stealth skill results." There was a brief pause, then "This is after one day of training?" Kakashi said. "Yes and the fact that she and Naruto are the same after all." I heard the Hokage say, this meant something. "Yes but as you said, Reiko doesn't know about the spirit," " _wait, what spirit?"_ I thought. "Yet she has the skill of a jounin." Said Kakashi. "Yes and in a couple of weeks she will be thirteen and when that opportunity shows itself I will present a new position to reiko." I heard the Hokage and that was it. We were on the way to the training course.

Once we got to the training course Kakashi explained the rules we all went into hiding. I was in a tree branch thinking of not putting weight on my ankle. It was then when I had a strategy. I used my sharingan on Naruto as I observed one of his jutsu's as he performed it. I copied that jutsu and used it, it was the shadow clone jutsu. I looked around there was a bell on the ground, obviously a trap I sent a clone to get the bell. I looked around every one was surprised when I fell for the trap. The trap caught the clone and it went out in a poof. So another one gets the bell and as it disappears it throws it to another clone and so on and so on. While doing this it seemed to surprise Kakashi as I though it would. I threw a kunai and it pierced the two strings that the bells were attached to. I pulled back the wire that was attached to the kunai. And almost at the same time I pull the bells off the kunai and the third bell comes towards me from the other bell from the clones came at me. Ok so now what do I do with them. I had no clue and I didn't like the bells. They weren't shiny, they were ugly. So I attached three pieces of paper to them and threw them down to my other ninja companions each bell with a piece of paper with their name on it. I swung down off the branch. I leaned against the tree resting my ankle as Kakashi says "Welcome to Team Seven."

For a while we went on these D-ranked missions that were assigned to us. I was normally the fall back or back up. I didn't like to shine. I like to stay in the shadows please. Then came time to take the chunin exam.

"Reiko I pulled some strings and you can take the chunin exam." "Why do I get all the special treatment? ...Lord Hokage." It was such a pain being nice to the leader of our village. "Does it matter?" he said with a smile. "I guess not." I said ending the conversation. I finished the test I knew some of the answers and others I guessed on they weren't that hard. And then came the damn forest. Once I got in it didn't take much time especially since I had Sarae with me. We easily got our scroll and got to the center building. Though there were guys trying to get them from me but me and Sarae I took them out fairly easily. They all smelled the same except for one which I took out with my nose, and Sarae's. I released the scrolls once solving the riddle and guess who shows up. "Damn it, its you, I just can't get away can I?" I said in a dull tone. "Oh you're sad to see me Reiko?" Kotetsu said. I sighed "Maybe." "None the less congratulations." He told me what to do next so I went to the next room and waited. There was one other group there. It was sand ninja, what ever they didn't concern me. So I waited. Luckily my brother's team made it. It wasn't long until the preliminaries and I easily took out the opponent. I don't even know who it was all I know is that he was weak, or he was to me. So I went to rest for awhile and so did Sarae. Finally the damn preliminaries were over. I went to my room to sleep which I did, immediately. It was the next day and it was Kotetsu's job to wake me up without even looking he said "Hey Reiko get up or I'm carrying you over my back." He turned to see me I was wearing my pajamas with Sarae in my lap and my hair was fixed. I didn't bother making a comeback so I just got out of bed and walked past him. It was then when it hit him it was my birthday, e celebration for the Uchiha clan's annihilation.

I put Sarae down to let her eat as well as I, it was then when the Hokage came out and decided to open a conversation of course there was the "happy birthday" but then he opened a conversation about a ninja position that, I was to take today. Head of ANBU Blacks Ops. I inhaled the drink I was drinking. After several minutes of coughing all I was able to say was "WHAT?! I can't have that position I-I mean, I uh, well? Uh?" "Well do you accept?" I - I - I guess. But I'm only a genin." "Who knows Reiko you haven't finished the chunin exam you may become one, you may not. Either way you are now Head of ANBU Black Ops. Congratulations." After breakfast I went back to my room and changed and packed my stuff one of the things the Hokage had talked about was that I had an apartment up for rent and I decided to take it, Kotetsu and his comrades were going to take my stuff to the place. I decided to take a walk and some how rumor had spread that I was now had that title, just like my elder. But now I had a little nickname "Princess of the Leaf Village." It didn't bother me at all really. Finally the exams came I had a "special" opponent, not that anyone seemed to care they probably all though that I was just an Uchiha imposter or that I was mixed up and my name "might" be something close to that but its not their fault I was kept from the world and that they didn't know I existed none the less I defeated my opponent relatively easy mostly because of my water ability. I didn't win intentionally my opponent passed out after a while I'm not sure what of though. But none the less the great fight came and I stayed there doing what my orders were and that was to take out sound ninja which I did. But still, the Hokage died. But what really got me was that he had done so much for me and I could never repay him now. I was one of the first to send my regards at the funeral then I went to my new home. But there was one thing that I liked seeing while I was there and that was that my little brother was wearing the locket that belonged to our parents.

Of course as Head of the ANBU I was going to get called one day on a mission I wouldn't like, well there would be many of those either way one day I was minding my own business when I got an order to meet the village elders. And I did as I was told.

Once I got there they wanted to talk because with the title of Head of ANBU Black Ops I had a mission already. Also that I had made the rank of Chunin. Like it mattered now. I had the rank of Chunin like Shikamaru but I would never use it I knew if I were ever addressed by rank they would just say ANBU Captain. So I was leaving for a while. Well the conversation between us was supposed to be private but there was a snoop which I later learned was Konoharmaru.

 _Gramps is dead and now Reiko is leaving, this cant be!_ He thought

It was the night before I would leave and one would think that at a late hour everyone would be asleep as I stared at the moon out my window I heard a small knock on my door I opened it to see Konoharmaru. "What are you doing here at this hour?!" "Can I visit you for a while?" I didn't really have a response for that. "Uh sure." I let him in and as he walked past me he said "Why do you have to leave? Gramps is gone and now you're leaving too." "Well jeez Konoharmaru I have a mission I can't help that, what do you think your doing? Trying to give me a guilty conscious?" "Sorry." That night Konoharmaru or Kono I liked to call him that. He fell asleep at my home while I was singing a lullaby that my mother used to sing when I was little. I realized that he needed to be at home I was sure that he didn't say where he was going. "Man that's right he lives far away," I sighed. "Oh well." So I gritted my teeth and I took him home I knocked on his door and handed him to his parents. "Oh, I'm sorry Reiko was he bothering you at this hour?" "No its ok I wasn't asleep or anything. He is a good kid and I enjoyed the company."

And after I said my goodbyes I began to walk home I couldn't sleep plus it wouldn't be long before I would have to report to the elders anyway so I just made something to eat and got ready. As I was walking down a barren street I saw Sarae. "Took you long enough to get back Sarae. I thought you were dead. Do you know how much I worried?" She put her head down and I laughed "Well come on, ill fill you in on what we're doing later." She began to walk besides me and I examined her quickly. "Ok looks like you didn't get hurt. That's good it was such a simple mission." As I was walking we passed the memorial stone I remembered what the Hokage had never told me the information I wanted to know. I grabbed my chest for a minute. "Looks like I'll never know." I looked at the sky. "Jerk, you had information on me old man." I kept walking after I did a quick prayer, but all the prayer did was bring up memories. I didn't bother looking at the stone though I didn't need to remember the names. "Bastard, it wasn't for him to decide, but what could I have done? I was eight at the time, oh well." I just forgot about it everyone has their reasons and for what they do it for is not my concern, let them regret if they regret let them rejoice if they feel rejoice. I don't know how it was that I was able to forgive so easily. And I continued my journey to the elders.

"Ah, so you arrive at last Reiko, before we begin I thought you would like to have this," it was a scroll addressed to me but before I could ask what it was they answered. "It is from the Third Hokage and it is addressed to you, don't worry no one has read it, it was discovered in the Third's study. I read it and though _"I can thank you for this."_ "So a dog spirit attacked a village located on an island, in order to stop it my father was currently at the village as was I, in order to stop the demon it had to be sealed, and I am the capsule. Well, that's nice." They handed me another scroll and it was my mission scroll I read it quickly. "When do I leave?" "Soon." "Well if that's the case ill leave now, ill send my report every five days." "Later." And so I got on the boat to go to the foreign land to search for rouges that could be a threat. I would be there for one hundred and eighty days. While I was gone a new Hokage had been assigned to the village.

"Huh? What the hell is this?" "I told you it's a new phone so that I don't have to travel every other day, I can just call you." "Well what ever, so tell me, any ninja's?" "Other than myself, and anyone wearing a ninja shirt no, damn it we're on a wild goose chase Tsunade." "Well how are you doing and how is Sarae?" "Were both fine the only problem is that I am a total outcast and Sarae doesn't like it. But she is ok otherwise." "Ya know kid you should be happy its almost time for you to come home and you haven't had to fight any ninjas be happy. Are you looking forward to returning?" "Some what, I know Kono is mad at me I haven't seen him for a while." "Well we need you out of there by summer." "Why?" I asked. "It's nothing. Forget about it, we're just locating something." that pissed me off "hey Reiko I have a question what grade are you in?" "Can't you do the damn math?" "No." I sighed. "I am in eighth grade." It was then when the bell rang. "Oh that was the bell I got to go I will see you in a few hours I suppose and I'll do the report on the boat. OK?" "Ok." Tsunade replied and I went home and packed some stuff and got on a boat to go home while wondering why I had to be out of this town by the beginning of summer. I fell asleep in my cabin but I may have overlooked something for when I woke up and got off the boat my back hurt a little but I ignored it and went to Konoha. Once there I went to Tsunade's office but as soon as I opened the door a shoot of pain went through me it hurt so much I couldn't say anything I just fell to the ground from the pain. It must have looked different to Tsunade. I later found out that it was because I had been stabbed in the back, literally a long scar trailing down my spine.

I awoke and I didn't know how long it had been I looked around, I was wearing black robes, was I dead? I continued to look around, no I was in a hospital, there wasn't anyone here but there was a small card on the bed stand. It was from Konoharmaru. _"I'll have to thank him."_ I thought. I tried to move but when I did a sharp pain went through my body. I didn't move for a minute then I lay back down. It wasn't long until some nurse came in. "Oh, your awake." She said, of course not I am asleep with my eyes moving. "Yea, where am I? What am I wearing? And why?" "Yes you are in a hospital you received a serious wound on your spine and we didn't expect you to wake up for a while so you were put in those clothes." "Oh, well thank you but I need to see the Hokage. I grabbed the over shirt and I tried to get up but when I did the wound opened again. "Ow…" I said. The nurse somewhat freaked out. "Oh my, get back in bed M' lady will be in soon!" I didn't like being treated like a kid but I obeyed the stupid orders. It wasn't five minutes and Tsunade came in. "Well I didn't expect this when you came back Reiko." "Spare me the lecture, cant I just attempt to heal myself I am a medic ninja too." "I already did heal you it will just take a few days for it to heal completely, but now you'll have another scar to show off. That makes what? Six?" "Close, four." I replied. "Ah well, they make you look tougher." This annoyed me. "Ok, one, its not like I'm going to start showing off, and two, I never asked for these damn marks." "Yea well I can let your report go this once but what of the outcome?" "Failure, no ninja, and no threat." "Tell me did you like that school?" "Not really why?" I said now getting suspicious." "Heh, well it seems that now that you've attended your required to go on at that school unless you get a mission." "WHAT!? Do I really have to?" I complained. "Afraid so, sorry." "Great." I said. And so I really didn't do anything I waited and healed, though I would sneak out occasionally to go meditate and the local bath house when it wasn't too busy. I didn't do much that summer I went on missions and did as I was told just like the little mind puppet I was supposed to be. Although I did nothing on the day of my fourteenth year of birth, no need to remember what happened on that night or on that night or to remember the night I was born. However one day I was hospitalized again because while I was training the poison in that cut had come back. But who ever said I was an angel was wrong. I snuck out again and decided to have tea with one of my old team mates, Sakura. But for some reason while I was in public I was considered a threat, probably because the dumbasses at the hospital though that if I was forced to go back they thought I might snap and start taking out innocent by standers. Now I would only do that if I snapped, escorting me back to a damned hospital would only irritate me. So some dumb ass decides to come up and try to tranquilize me the only it was really a mind enhancer. Suddenly I was surrounded by black, visible chakra and then I blacked out I suddenly flashed back, and I remembered it all, everything, the loneliness, I was alone, I was in a mental panic It was like I was a little girl lost in darkness, like a nightmare only suddenly a monstrous dog came to me and it seemed, hungry, and there was no one to save me. Yet at the same time I could feel someone trying to make their way to me I felt someone protruding the darkness and all of a sudden it stopped. Sakura had come to me and her contact had made me snap out of it I was in the light again. I was escorted to the hospital again by an ANBU member.

Once I had recovered from my "episode" it was almost august and I was about to return I rode on the boat again but this time I made sure no one was near me. Once I reached America again I took my spot in my home that was there, it was big, too big for me and Sarae. It felt lonely. But none the less school started again and this pissed me off, I was an outcast, and it wasn't that, that bothered me it was the fact that everyone knew I was the strongest one so I often got challenged to fight plus even though I knew everything they still held me back a grade because I was absent too much, what ever. So I was walking down the hallway one day and a group of kids guys, and girls were standing behind one of the guys a girl said something. And I wasn't in the mood so in a murderous tone I said "Just shut up." The girl tried to reply in a cool tone "Why don't you make me?" I knew she was afraid like she should be. I cracked my knuckles and the guys of the group attempted to gang up on me, again. But like I said I wasn't in the mod. They boys didn't see what hit them all they knew was that they were going to hit me then they were up against the wall in a dent, not a dangerous one though. I looked at the girls my eyes red with the sharingan. It was then when the dean came around and saw what happened, I pulled the boys out of the dent and again every one was amazed I went off to the dean's room while the nurse was treating the boys. "Reiko we didn't have trouble with you last year, did something come up?" as if she knew. I looked at her and she flinched, I realized that I still had the sharingan active so I turned it off and she resumed her "Dean mode" "it doesn't concern you." I replied. "It does when you are putting students in the wall." I sat there "Listen I know you don't want to be here but I made a deal and I can't break it. However if you insist on going to ninja power then I will go to the extremes as well." And so I left in an even worse mood. Once I got home I realized again, the house was empty. "Well Sarae. What now." She barked and I began channel surfing and nothing was on so I decided to go to bed. Today was a bad day.

I awoke that day and I realized that I was the only human in the house and even Sarae who was lying down on my chest was lonely. I got up and went to the kitchen I made Sarae breakfast and I ate some toast or something. I would have to go to the store after school again today I was running low on food. So I went to school and I decided to cut the baseball field today. But there was something there, three thousand kids waiting, looked like the high school kids had drug the middle school kids into this. "THERE SHE IS!" one kid called. Oh boy by now I was at the edge of the field and they surrounded me. I began to fight just hitting them on the neck making them unconscious. All except one I noticed just watched for a few minutes then walked away. It was an easy thing to do. But the wound on my back opened and the pain was barely bearable. I hit the guy's neck again and I knew that the whit shirt I was wearing was ruined. Once I was done I used my ability to pour water on everyone, they were all unconscious so it didn't matter. I was walking down road to my house before they were awake. I changed and went to school. I spent most of the day on the ceiling I went to every other class. I didn't feel like doing anything. So the day went by. And once school was over I went to the shop and came out with several bags in my arms and of course I drop one. "Damn it." I said. I went to pick it up but someone had bent over and got it. It was the boy from this morning, the one that didn't do anything. "What do you want?" I asked. "Nothing, you're good at fighting." I thanked him. "Can I help carry some of this stuff?" he asked me. "Its ok, you don't have to I live a ways away." I replied. "That's ok I live a while away too." "Suit yourself." I replied again. So we walked to my house again. I realized something. This boy was cute. The first time I had met someone that actually appealed to me. "So what is your name?" he asked "Reiko, what is yours?" I asked in return. "Well most of the people call me Derek." "Ok, so Derek are you, like most other boys going to fight me when I drop my guard?" He looked at me for a minute then said. "No, you seem like a nice girl, plus I could never hit a girl." I thanked him again. But it seemed we arrived to my house too soon. I opened the door and let him in I put my bags down and so did he, Sarae began to sniff him then she leaned against him. I laughed as I put the groceries away. He looked around my house. "This is a big house, do you live with anyone?" "No." I replied he looked me like I was crazy. "I'm not from around here and personally I don't like it here. Especially this house it's too big, it gets lonely even with Sarae." I told him. "What about your parents?" "They were killed when I was eight." I told him. "Oh man its getting late, he looked around the house again. "Reiko can I ask a favor?" "Uh, sure what is it?" He stood there for a minute then said. "Can I stay here?" I noticed that his face was flushed. "Sure." I said. He seemed shocked for a minute. Then I said "as long as you don't try to attack me tonight. But I'm sure you couldn't do that even if you tried. I'm sure you don't know my weak spot." "Your back." He said I gasped. "How?" I asked. "I observed you this morning and I figured it out." "Oh, well, uh." "Don't worry Reiko I won't attack you." "So what's your story? Why aren't your parents freaking out that your not home." It was then when he told me on how all he remembered is t hat he was an orphan and that he didn't own anything really, except his clothes but he kept them in his locker at school so they didn't get damaged. I believed him and that night all we did was talk. And tell each others life stories. And for once I was happy that I was in America for I had met a boy that I truly appreciated. It was the next day and Derek had gotten all his stuff and had brought it to my house. We decided we were going to live with each other. So I was fourteen and Derek was thirteen. This did not bother me one bit. It was the following night I showed him my ninja moves. And I was going to train him to be a shinobi as well for the village hidden in the leaves had allowed him to be a ninja if I taught him which pleased him. I received some teaching scrolls and it all worked out Derek was a natural at this odd ninja art like he finally found somewhere he belonged and I was happy. And the following night I showed him my other side I showed him my dog ears and my fangs and Derek did nothing. It didn't bother him all he said was "cool." And I cried. Someone accepted me. Once I finally shook it off after five minutes of Derek stroking my back. I began teaching again. And he was finally ready to be a ninja and when summer came I would take him to take the exam.

The night he perfected the last jutsu I taught him I leaned to kiss him and he leaned too. But an ANBU member showed up before I even got to kiss him. "Miss Reiko, here is your uniform you need to wear this." My face was red and Derek hid his face behind his bangs. I changed back into my custom metal breast plate armor as well as my black drape coat but I never wore it I tied it around my waist, I wore my green cargo pants and equipped my ninja items I put my mask on its string and put it on behind my head the only problem with this was that my scars showed, my seal mark that was above my breast that ran down to my navel, my ANBU tattoo, the stab mark, and a small star shaped scar. The Anbu fell to the ground as two rouge ninja showed up. "DEREK CAN YOU TAKE ONE OF THEM?!" I yelled. "I COULD IF I HAD A WEAPON OR SOMETHING!" He yelled. I was in such a hurry I just turned some water into an ice sword and I threw it to him he caught it and the battle commenced. The rouge I got was easily defeated as I took him out but Derek had the tougher one. The second rouge sent a kunai flying towards him but I countered it and Derek took him out. I went to the fallen Anbu and healed him I then ordered him to take the rouges to Konoha. "How often does that happen to you Reiko?" "Being head of the ANBU Black Ops plus being one of the last links of the Uchiha's quite often since I became thirteen. So about a year now." "Wow." "What?" "Uh, nothing." He blushed again and I rolled my eyes. Together we went home to get some sleep. When Derek was awake I wasn't and he left me to sleep.

I was fourteen at the time and Derek was thirteen but he was incredibly tall he was as tall as a sixteen year old at least. But I didn't mind seeming incredibly short when I was with him and so I dealt with the damned school only because Derek was with me.

Through that year the same things happened. Some kid smarts off to me or Derek, I get mad, some kid goes to the infirmary, then Derek somehow talks the dean from giving me detention. Whatever as long as Derek was with I didn't care if I was given detention for the rest of the year. And so summer was coming soon and we decided that Derek, me, and Sarae were going to go back to the leaf village where Derek could be a ninja and stay with me. And so we left America hopefully for the last time. Along with the damned middle school.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek and I returned to Konoha and we spent the following year we did our missions and such we made a good team Derek, Sarae, and I. I seemed to be the strongest but when Derek brought this up I always denied it because I was only strong because of the demon sealed inside me.

It was nearing my fifteenth birthday and Tsunade had summoned me about a mission. Most likely about America she gave me a scroll to look at when I got home either way the lecture was over and I was heading home, it was dark outside and I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and I followed it, it was a dog a wolf or maybe a husky or maybe a mixed breed like Sarae but none the less he was injured badly I used my healing abilities and went to work after a while the dog seemed stable and I asked him "Will you stay with me, Derek, and Sarae? The dog barked and began to follow me. So we went home and I named the male dog Karu. Though he was a new addition to the family no one seemed to mind and Sarae seemed happy that a dog had come into the family. He seemed two years old, about the age of Sarae. Me and Derek went on a lot of missions that summer, though we weren't always together on the missions and there was only one incident where I was forced to cut my hair for it was around my rear but now it was above my shoulders.  
Around June fifth I was left alone as for missions until the eighteenth and I knew why. "WAKE UP DEREK-CHAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs on the morning of June eighteenth he woke up and looked at me like I was insane and I knew I was but still….he seemed to think about it for a minute probably thinking of why I was smiling with my hands over my head then it hit him that it was his fourteenth birthday. "But this means…." I had put my arms down and I was looking at him he jumped up and we were hugging I felt my heart pick up. "I am sorry. I forgot and I was on a mission." He seemed really upset "Don't worry about it, my birthday, June 6 is nothing to celebrate. All my birthday celebrated is the death of my family and the fact that I have a spirit sealed in side me." "Don't say that your birthday is celebrated about those things, your birthday represents you." He let go and went to go get dressed. I went to make breakfast. Derek came out and he walked past me and then ran like there was no tomorrow. I was standing there and whatever I was holding got crushed for he had grouped my butt. With that event I screamed "DEREK!" he was now out the door and he began to run even faster as I began to chase him I didn't shut the door, I knew that Sarae would do it and I heard the door shut. I continued to chase we were running down the road and I was yelling every word I could think to him the entire time. Both of us were dodging people, carts, children, and then I saw ahead that Derek was going to run into a food cart but he did something classic. He made it across and I was the one going to crash. Well I was a ninja so I just jumped over the cart and continued to chase him, yelling at him the entire time still at the top of my lungs not caring who hears me. But then I ran into Kotetsu. I ran into him and his shinobi vest which was very, hard. I fell back and Derek saw this turned around and goes to help me up I took this as an opening I grabbed his hand and I pulled him over my shoulder, I got up and looked down at him I sighed and said "What did I tell you about letting your guard down?" he stood up and scratched the back of his head. He then grabbed me again and ran. I knew my face was as red as the blood that flows through my veins I'm sure I could have lighted up a dark room. I had tears of rage down my face as well. He began running as well as I heard him say "Kid's asking for a death sentence." We were both running through the park and no one was there I was still chasing him yelling "GOD DAMN IT DEREK GET BACK HERE NOW!" with him running in front of me yelling back "ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" we ran around the merry-go-round he rode it for a few seconds then hopped off, we jumped over the little swings on springs, he jumped through the swings, I fell face first. I got up and by now I was covered in dirt from all the trips, Derek doesn't have a speck of dirt on him. After several attempts I caught him by jumping on his back and sitting on his chest. "Caught you, damn it." I said "Yes, I guess you did. Congratulations." "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GRAB MY ASS?!" I threw at him. "Eh, it's my birthday, can't I have a little fun?" "You were never like this before Dare. You were always calm and collected, and now you're like this." "Well Reiko, yes I was always looking on the bright side I guess because I was happy to be with you so I was calm, and recently I've gone into denial-" "Wait? What? Denial?" I asked he stood up as well as I. "I have been in denial because I think I'm in love with you." He said I stood there not saying anything, I smiled a little and he did too. He then put his arm around my waist and pulled down making us both fall onto the ground we were both laughing. We finally went home and I washed up we decided to go somewhere for dinner to celebrate both of our birthdays. I needed to talk to Tsunade so while he was washing up I told him I had to go see Tsunade I said good bye to Sarae and Karu. And I went off once I got there I handed her the scroll with my mission reports. And off I went

I still had plenty of time to wait so I stood outside but I started thinking and soon enough I was talking to myself, mumbling that I was careless and a fool I knew that Derek liked my hair long and it was then when he showed up. He grabbed a lock of my hair "I like you hair." "Derek-" "Reiko, there's something I need to tell you, one thing that I found out just recently from Tsunade is that my name isn't Derek, you see there was a mix up with some I.D. papers and it turns out that my name is Skyler. This was huge news. "Oh." Was all I could say. "Yea sorry I meant to tell you sooner I was going to tell you inside I just couldn't wait anymore." "That's ok." I smiled and we went inside and ate. Once we finished that we decided to go home. Skyler flopped down onto the mattress and almost passed out immediately, I sat around a little, pet my two dogs, then I finally just sat at the foot of my bed, I almost never slept there if I did it way by accident but that night I did fall asleep, for when I sat at the foot of my bed I laid back to make my spine pop, I stared at the ceiling then for some reason I was incredibly tired and I fell asleep right there.

I awoke to being under the blankets, and I looked around he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Oh well I got up, and got ready, I found out he was in town for the day and I knew that I had to go see Tsunade again, I feared that it was because I had to go to America again, and when I got there my fears were confirmed. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO RETURN?!" "Because you are required to attend the high school now that you attended the middle school." "DAMMIT I AM NOT GOING!" I yelled back. "Do you really think that?" she said in the calmest voice she could use. "HELL YES!" "Look its true that you have to attend high school but I will see what I can do as far as location." "What ever." When the conversation was over I went to the door, Kotetsu and his friend were standing next to the door, I looked at them with my sharingan blaring, the stepped aside knowing that I would be out for blood if they didn't, I did somewhat over rank them as well. As I stepped out side I realized that Tsunade had only said I was to return to America. Did that mean that, skyler?

"Kotetsu take this scroll to Reiko, she forgot to grab it." Tsunade said while pointing to a scroll addressed to me on her desk. And Kotetsu was off to find me, I made it as hard as I could mainly because I was still faster than him by a lot, by the time he was looking out the door I was down the street, though he had a good guess as to where I would be, for I had decided to go to the bath house to meditate a little bit, I paid my admission and as I went into the girls area Kotetsu saw my back but he was too late, I wasn't going to come out until I was done. Once I finished however I changed and went outside I saw him, I tried to run past him but his old reflexes kicked in and he threw his arm up around my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder again, he knew this was her one position that I had trouble with now, but by now I was used to it. I didn't say anything all I said was "Take me home." He tossed the scroll behind him and I caught it I opened it inside it read _Reiko Uchiha and Skyler "Derek" Namikaze were to go to America for one hundred and eighty days._ "Put me down Kotetsu-san" I said and he did as I asked, we walked for a while and I noticed something while doing so, that was that when I was surrounded by people I seemed like a normal girl, but I was walking down the street with Kotetsu and no one was really near us I seemed more like a small child than the head assassin. Once the two of us reached my apartment I turned to Kotetsu and I realized that I was departing soon, I smiled and said "Thank you for being a friend Kotetsu-Chan." "As well to you Reiko-Sama." He didn't realize what he had just done, a small spark went off "DAMN IT WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT PEOPLE CALLING ME THAT! Ga, damn I'll see you again eventually." I said that and went inside leaving Kotetsu with the job of explaining the several large bumps on his head. I told skyler about our mission and we began packing. We were to set off tomorrow morning. During that night while we all should have been in our beds none of us were. Sarae and Karu stayed in they're spot on the floor and I told Skyler to go to bed while I was on the ground with my dogs but he didn't he got down on the floor with all of us and we all fell asleep on the floor that night.

When morning came we all ate a light breakfast and while doing this I noticed that Sarae had developed some strange eating habits so I tried to make it easier for her if what I suspected were true. None the less a week before school started Sarae gave birth to a single normal female puppy. I decided to name her Sarin and everyone agreed. And along with the birth of this puppy Sarae and Karu would stay home to protect Sarin, this also meant that they didn't have to wear those stupid collars, for the school had decided since my dogs were too big that they had to be restrained at all times and that I should be grateful that they even get to stay.

They also decided that I could train Sarin when she was big enough. Sarin looked exactly like her mother a completely white puppy only every one of her paws were black like her father she was a beautiful dog and Sarae and Karu seemed proud.

School was coming up it would come along with the rituals of me beating the crap out of people who defied me. The students had learned last year to just leave me alone but there were always the brave ones or they were just plain stupid. And soon enough the school infirmary would be full of dumb students that had challenged me, I had to give some of them props they had taken fighting classes just to fight me but that wouldn't be enough.

It was about halfway into the school year and Reiko was beginning to take Sarin outside to explore. And it became known that Sarin liked the outside world a lot more than the inside world, again a lot like her father. I began to take her to school with me, Sarae and Karu would stay home they trusted me enough to take her plus they didn't want to wear the stupid collars, though I tried to make them look better by putting my insignia on them they still didn't like them and I wouldn't either but I wore them I used Karu's like a necklace and Sarae's normally went on my belt loops and Sarin was too small to wear a collar, I wouldn't focus in class I would just be spinning Sarin around in circles on my desk. Though there were times when I had to come to the real world, not for the problem or questions teachers learned to not ask them I would just get the answer right even though I had no clue what subject I would be listening to, either way I normally got sent away, because this school had uniforms, but there was no way I would wear a skirt, the infirmary is already full I didn't need to send anymore kids there than normal so I normally wore the male uniform which infuriated my teachers. That and they thought that I had dyed my hair white because two locks of white hair appeared in my bangs, I knew it had something to do with the spirit inside me but I knew that it was a white dog with black ears which is why when I was in normal form I had black ears. I wasn't going to tell anyone that, no she just took the "old" jokes and beat up the kid that had said it. I knew that I had four forms there was sub-zero form which was when I looked like a normal human. No fangs, no ears. Though I didn't have to always use this form in school it was a pain, that form required me to send chakra to the top of my head and to my teeth were to prevent it from showing. But I had a trick, I had put holes in a head band and slid it over my ears, which made my ears look like a headband the only bad part was not moving them, or letting people touch them. There was normal form where when I didn't use any chakra I just had the ears, and fangs. There was also demon form, I hadn't used that form very often it was only when I needed some of the spirit's power and I also have a berserker form where I loose it all. But I never went into that stage, not often.

None the less school seemed to end quickly and me and skyler were off to Konoha and when we got there it was a little different. I told skyler to go on ahead because I was going to visit some old landmarks that I hadn't seen in a while and when I got to the village gate I was in such a daze that I didn't stop. "Halt." Kotetsu said. He didn't know it was me. My hair had gained the white bangs, and for some reason the previous day my eyes had slowly changed colors and the finished today, yesterday they were black, today they were gold. There as also the fact that my hair was really long so I mustn't of been familiar. "No, I am a resident here and I don't want to stop. I said in a bored voice. "I have never seen you before I demand you to come here." Kotetsu said. "Bull shit." I replied. I crossed my arms. "Honestly Kotetsu." And I walked off. He was some what stunned but he still didn't know who I was so he went after me. Once he found me at a local sweets shop he tapped on my shoulder, I looked at him with a stick from one of my sweets sticking out. "Yo, look don't you think that Reiko Uchiha would show up after Skyler Namikaze showed up?" "Wait was that…skyler?" I sighed "Skyler is Derek, Derek was just a nickname. And I'm surprised you didn't recognize me all that happened was that my hair got longer and a lock of hair changed color and my eyes are completely opposite." "Oh, right because that can happen to anyone." He replied. "Yep." "But if that's the case I'm surprised, I barely recognized Dere-Skyler and it didn't hit me that the next person coming could be you until now." "Well that's nice." And with that I left and he waved.

As Tsunade was walking down the street because she was called upon. "Never mind." Kotetsu said as he watched Reiko re-unite with Skyler and they walked down the street next to each other with all three dogs in between the two of them. "They've both changed a lot haven't they Lady Tsunade?" "Yes Kotetsu they have changed, I'm just surprised that Skyler hasn't figured it out yet."

Some how Sarae had gotten pregnant again and she gave birth to another puppy this time it was a boy and he too was completely white except a small circular area of black fur. We all decided on naming him Haru. I named him this because when I first saw him I thought of Naruto.

It was the beginning of the summer and I decided against training any of my dogs, I didn't care I didn't send them on missions anymore, they had gotten too precious to me, I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt so I didn't want to make the pups into ninja dogs. It wasn't until about a week after we returned I got a scroll saying that there was some royalty coming and that there would be a meeting between Reiko and Tsunade about it some time next week. I had some other problems on my mind, for one skyler had confessed his love to me about a year ago but we never talked on the subject, in fact we began to get further and further away, from the time I was asleep to when I woke up I never saw him and I would wake up and he wouldn't be there and I wondered where he slept when I fell asleep in the bed, I knew I needed to get another one, but it was low down on my important stuff to worry about list. There was also the fact that two years ago skyler had told me about his existence but as it progressed I began to forget more of it and when I asked about it the answer became wrong, he seemed confused a lot lately and I asked him if he had been getting any sleep and he replied with "A little." Which worried me so one day the following week before I was to meet with Tsunade and skyler about a mission I did some snooping, and I found some old scrolls I found it odd that skyler had the same last name as the fourth Hokage even though skyler did have some resemblance like the eye color and his hair color. So when I read some of those old scrolls I was shocked to see what I did, I went Tsunade for answers, his profile in my hand.

"TSUNADE I DEMAND ANSWERS!" I yelled as I barged into her office. "Your early what is it? And what are you talking about?" she said it was then when she saw the profile in my hand. "Reiko, why do you have that?" she was suddenly serious. "I want an explanation there is no way, SKYLER IS SEVENTY-FIVE!" Tsunade sighed, "Yes, Reiko there is. But it is a long story." "I've got nothing but time Tsunade, start talking." I wanted answers and I wanted them now. It was then when skyler walked in. "Reiko, you're early." "Skyler were talking about something different before we go over mission details." "Uh, ok." He replied. "Go on Tsunade." I said. We listened to what she said as she told the story of Skyler.

"Skyler Namikaze never existed, however Skyler Kyuuketsuki did." I interrupted thinking out loud. "Wait, Kyuuketsuki means vampire. But," I trailed off. "Yes Reiko that definition is correct, Skyler Kyuuketsuki lived seventy years ago and believe it, he is sill alive. And his birthday is on June eighteenth. The thing is, is that Skyler Kyuuketsuki is stuck at the age of fifteen, and every fifteen or so years we wipe his memory and relocate him, there are cases that he can keep the name skyler though his eyes have a fun trick of changing colors every decade or so." "So, that day, you rushed me to get out of America, you didn't want skyler to have any contact with Konoha." I sat there in disbelief. "So, Skyler is supposed to be some eighty-five year old frozen fifteen year old?" I almost yelled. "Yes though as I said we seal his memories every fifteen years or so." I froze at this, for Skyler's fifteenth birthday is coming up soon. "SO WHAT THE HELL IS HE?" I yelled after this, tears were at the edge of my eyes. "Is, is he a vampire?" I asked in a second thought. Tsunade sighed again. "Yes it's the only way to describe it." "BUT! But it's been fifteen years." The tears fell. "You aren't going to erase his memories, are you?" Tsunade sat there. "I don't exactly…" she trailed off. "No." was her final answer. I didn't cry anymore, I would do that tonight or something. "Now, about the mission?" "Ah, yes. There is a royal member of the Tsuki family coming. You've been assigned to accompany her where ever she wishes to go." "Why didn't you tell us before?" "That is your mission but you will get called when she arrives, she hasn't arrived yet, now Skyler I have some questions for you. For one you haven't reacted at all during all this." It was then when Skyler finally spoke up. "This doesn't surprise me for the reason that recently I've been having random dreams amongst the normal ones, at first I passed them as nightmares but after awhile I learned that they weren't. They were memories" Tsunade didn't move I twitched. "They were my memories. The leaf Village has been erasing my memories every fifteen years or so, before they start coming back. Also my appetite has not really changed, before I liked to eat but I never enjoyed the taste, now I don't particularly care if I eat or not." I remembered that vampires drank blood but shook off the thought. 'Reiko." He said I looked up. "Listen to my heartbeat." I stood and put my head to his chest. I silently enjoyed the contact but as I listened I realized something. "It doesn't…." I stated, I had never noticed that, I was shocked. He nodded. "Also Reiko look into my eyes." I looked to him "They seem to be changing colors. They're turning a goldish color." He nodded. "My senses are appearing to be getting more and more adept as well as my strength." Tsunade finally replied. "Yes Skyler those are the traits of what you are. And I don't know what will happen in your future either, but we will discuss that when the time comes. I suppose I shall get the ANBU members to release your memories. If they're coming back as dreams we may as well release them all." Skyler nodded, "Thank you." He said. I nodded as well. "Wait a minute." I suddenly said. "When I was first in America. When I was about to leave. You wanted me out of the city immediately, that something was getting relocated." I accused. Tsunade nodded. "It was Skyler." I gasped. "Reiko, we never intended for you to go back to America the fact was that you were bound to go back due to a stupid deal. You met Skyler completely by fluke." I stood frozen. "Though, I'm happy she did Tsuande if she didn't I wouldn't be here about to recover everything I lost." Skyler spoke up behind me. I gasped. "I know which is why we didn't stop you when you brought him back, or trained him. We knew it was no use." So the boy whom I had feelings for, I had met completely by accident. "b-but." I started. "Don't Reiko, we met that's all that matters now." Skyler said into my ear. I nodded. "Kay…" I agreed. Closing the subject. Tsunade continued as to what she was saying. "That is all for that subject, however I have a mission for you two. Take that scroll, it contains the details." I nodded and bowed. Skyler had to hang back to get his memories so I decided to head back to the apartment. Skyler said he would be back fairly soon.

I went home and read the scroll.

 _Tenshi Tsuki, and her pet Koori will be staying with Reiko Uchiha and Skyler Namikaze._

I scratched out Namikaze and put his right name down.

 _She will stay with them until she see it fit that she is ready to return home. The Tsuki are a noble family and are required a maximum guard when they travel, on short notice you two will be assigned. She is debating on coming to this village permanently._

Oh joy, a baby sitting mission. Well if she was going to stay with us then she would probably need a bed. I went into the spare room and began to drag out the spare from the closet. I cleaned the room and after a few hours looked at my work. It was a decent job she could fix it if she didn't like it. I pulled out the other mattress out from underneath my own, I didn't know when Skyler would return and it was getting late. I decided to take a nap while I waited, though the nap turned to sleep and with the sleep came nightmares. I began to sleep talk from the extreme discomfort from those nightmares. "Skyler don't leave…..Skyler….please." I would repeat and repeat. It wasn't until morning that I woke up about two hours after dawn. I woke to find Skyler lying down next to me on my bed, us both uncovered, him tracing the veins on my arm. I stared at him, I blinked, he was there, I blinked again, still there, I blinked again, and he was gone. I quickly rolled over to get up to see if he had been there. But I was lying on the edge of my bed. And when I rolled over I fell off, I landed on the pull out bed but instinct. "OW!" I was in some what of a daze, but Skyler chuckling brought me to, he was standing up laughing at me. "WHATS SO DAMN FUNNY?!" He looked down at me. "You, I was just lying down-" "IN MY BED!" I cut him off. "Yes, I'm sorry about that, but your must admit your reaction was funny." "Oh," was all I said. I had zoned out and was remembering yesterday. "So what took you so long?" I asked trying not to crack. "Sorry again, but they had to unseal my memories fifteen years at a time. None the less I still found it funny that I was still named Kyuuketsuki even though I was human." "Mm-hmm and? Is there anything else you want to say?" Wrong question. He was behind me before I blinked. "Yes, I do have _that_ diet but we had a theory, and that was because I didn't know _what_ I was the scent of blood didn't effect me as much as it should of. And because I'm so used to most of the people that live here their scent doesn't bug me, like yours." He finished by purring in my ear. I shivered, remembering one of my nightmares, Skyler hunting me. But before I could say anything, I was up against Skyler's chest. "Huh?" "Reiko, I will never leave your side, even in death I will follow you." I shuddered at the thought. "And Reiko, do you remember your birthday? I told you I loved you. In fact I'm more obsessed with you than you could ever be, and not because of your scent." I was speechless somehow Skyler had found each of my fears and he had found them and completely taken them apart. "H-how did you know?" "You were talking in your sleep." My face flushed. Skyler stared at me. My face grew redder and I buried it in his chest again. He chuckled, and my stomach growled. He chuckled again. "Now let's get Little Reiko some food." "Little?" I asked in disbelief. "Yea squirt, I'd say I'm, oh, eighty-five and you're sixteen. So I'm sixth-nine years older than you squirt." "Don't call me squirt." "Why?" "It makes me feel short." He looked down at me and laughed. He lifted me up to his shoulders. My eyes were wide by the sudden movement. "Do you fell short now?" "N-no." He chuckled and let me down. He sat me down and went off to make something for me to eat. For the next few days we prepared for Tenshi. She seemed ok once we got some more information on her. But along these days I found something else out. I had become very, very attached to Skyler. True at first when I met him I gave personal space and he normally did the same. But now he would lie down next to me each night, and I didn't mind, sometimes even under the blanket with his arms draped across my waist.

My nightmares disappeared.

"Ah Reiko, about time you showed up." "Shut up Kotetsu." I replied. Me along with Skyler, and my ninja dogs, Sarae, Karu, Sarin, and Haru entered the room that the Hokage was located it. "Reiko, you're late." She pointed out. "Yea, yea, save the lecture, so when is this "royalty" showing up?" "Soon, Reiko be patient." I sighed and crossed my arms. It wasn't several minutes later that there was a knock on the door. Skyler crossed the room to wake me up. I had fallen asleep again though Skyler kept the nightmares away I still had a hard time sleeping. He woke me up and I stood up and next to Skyler. The door opened and one person came in. She was a female. Maybe a year older than me. She had long red hair and the tips of her bangs were black, she had a necklace that looked like a triangle with some bars running through it. It reminded me of a fox for some reason. "Ah Tenshi you have arrived." Tsunade said. "Yes, now who are these two guards you spoke of?" She said in a mannered tone. "Tenshi if you look to your side you will see our ANBU Black Ops Captain, Reiko Uchiha and her comrade Skyler Nami-" She stopped her sentence due to the glare I sent her. "Skyler Kyuuketsuki." She corrected. "Yo." Was all I said. "They are mere children though." She said. I had been using my chakra to prevent my demon ears from coming out but I lost concentration and they came out. "OI! Who are you calling kids?! You're as young as us!" I exclaimed. "Maybe so, but surely I should have a guard older than myself." She said, she walked over to me and patted my head, she was taller than me. "But I suppose you'll do since you're so cute." She said. A small growl came out from my chest. Tenshi smiled. "So that's it?" She asked Tsunade. "Yes, they shall escort you where ever you decide to go." "Ok, then lets go." And so my person hell begins.

When we got back to my apartment Tenshi looked around, I kicked off my armor and Skyler sat on the bed. I sat down next to him and flopped back, I then rolled to where I was using him as a pillow and staring at the ceiling. I heard a giggle. I looked up and Tenshi was laughing at me. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Oh nothing, nothing." I sighed. "So what shall I call you?" I asked her trying to be nice. "Just call me Tenshi." She said. I nodded. "Reiko, Skyler." I gestured to me and him. And that's how the following week went, when Tenshi wanted to explore we let her. We slowly got along epically one day in particular.

We were exploring the village, Tenshi wanted to look at the academy, she had told me the previous day that she was going to become a shinobi. I shook my head at her and sighed. She didn't get it so I explained the real deal with being a ninja, she still seemed determined. So plans were arranged and Tenshi could take lessons and then see if she liked it. It was a pain sitting in the academy again, waiting for Tenshi's class to be finished. We decided to take a walk before lunch, I and Skyler took her through all the little trails. Showing the way. I was zoned out, Skyler as well. Turns out that tenshi really liked foxes she had since she was a child so she had replica fox ears that were on a headband that she frequently wore. We weren't paying attention until Tenshi screamed and fell backwards. We both looked up and saw a snake in the middle of the path, it didn't seem poisonous or too dangerous, I went for a closer look to see what breed it was, but when I took a step it lunged for me, it was immediately pinned to a tree with two kunai, one thrown by myself the other by Skyler. The snake's body twitched a few times, from the nerves but it died none the less. Upon closer inspection it was a venomous snake and could have done some serious damage if we had made it too mad. But it was dead. End that story, Tenshi was grateful to us for killing it though. It was later that day I pointed out something. "Tenshi you know your going to have to go home."

"Why?" "Well it doesn't have to be permanent but you know you'd have to report in person sooner or later." She nodded, "Your right." "So when are you heading back?" "I suppose tomorrow." We had spent a good month together and Tenshi wasn't a bad person, kind of like a sister. No exactly like a sister, it would take a sister to walk in on me and Skyler in the middle of the night. "DON'T GET ANY IDEAS DAMMIT!" Truth be told, Skyler was leaning against the wall and I sat in between his legs us, his head on my shoulder, both of us staring out the window at the sky. Tenshi promised that she would come back as soon as she could. Her father was easy to bend apparently. None the less we would escort her half way through the forest. That night I had insomnia again. Every time I closed my eyes, that demon was there, Skyler had gone to the trouble to give me a necklace that would seal it, well it normally did, unless I was extremely fatigued, which I was so it was there, and I didn't sleep. Later that morning. I was in the bathroom looking myself over making sure any wounds would be healed when I saw something I didn't like one bit.

They way my seal is set it, it has two main parts, there is a part on my chest and a part around my navel together the two connect down my front. I had talked to the demon once. The seal on my chest granted me extreme power, I had used this ability many times before but it came at a cost. And that was my life. Every time I activated the seal, once it cleared, it would become more and more like a full circle, if a day ever came that it was a full circle, the worst may happen, while the second half granted me the stamina to harness the first seal.

I noticed as I look at myself, that the seal was incredibly close to becoming complete, I had my pants on and I was wearing a tank top I opened the door. "SKYLER!" I yelled. He was behind me in a minute. Tenshi was asleep I closed and locked the door. "We-We've got a problem." I stated. I pulled down my shirt enough for him to see the seal, his mouth opened slightly. "What should we do?" "Tsunade." "Tell her?" "Yes." "When?" he sighed. "Tenshi has to get up any minute and we have to make sure she's halfway in the forest in half an hour, I guess we tell her after we drop Tenshi off." I nodded. "Ok." "Reiko…" he said. "Huh?" He pulled me into a hug. I froze for a minute, then hugged him in return. "I love you." He whispered. "I love as well." I said. After a few minutes he unlocked the door. "Tenshi's awake" he said. And he was gone. I finished cleaning and dressing myself, I went to the main room and sat down, waiting for everyone else to be done. I was in a mental panic. The necklace had held it off this long, how much longer could it hold?" I kept asking myself. I only calmed down when I was in Skyler's arms again. As we waited for Tenshi to be done with the bathroom. And my dogs sat in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Done…hey what's the matter?" Tenshi asked walking out of the bathroom. We had grown close since she came. "Nothing." I answered. Skyler nodded. Tenshi shrugged. That was a good thing about Tenshi. She put her fake fox ears on, she said she enjoyed wearing them when she was a child. She never bothered, if we said it was nothing, she left it be, for that I was grateful.

We were in the forest and I was on edge. I tried to remain calm, because if I didn't then I would transform and… I didn't finish that thought.


	5. I think I tried to Re-Write This

Left, right left. Where is this village? Right, right, left. It s not a heavy parcel so I can t complain. Left, left right. Damn this forest is tricky. FWOOSH! Finally I am here the village hidden in the leaves!

Name: Reiko Uchiha Residence: none Parents: murdered Occupation: letter girl?

Yo, my name is Reiko Uchiha my family was murdered when I was eight by my elder brother so I ve been a vagabond since then I am now twelve and my birthday is soon my younger brother would have just turned twelve soon too. I became a letter carrier when I was eight and made good money so I stuck to the job but I always wondered if there was something to me that I didn t know that s why I practically jumped to the request to go the leaf village and the fact I haven t been there in four years so no one would know me so I m delivering a letter to the head of the village the hokage.

THONK!

YO! WHO DID THAT!? I screamed as a ball made contact with my skull. I heard giggles around a building. Another thing about me I have really good hearing and sense of smell for some reason. I picked up the ball and looked at it then one little boy stuck his head out to look at what I was doing but all he saw was rubber as the ball hit him in the face.

SCORE!

OW! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST HIT! I AM THE HONORABLE GRANDSON! The kid yelled.

DING DING!

All right you little brat I will apologize if you take me to your grandpa. I said with a smirk.

The little kid looked at the other two nodded and agreed to take me to him. So we started to walk and I apologized and he said it was ok.

So what s your name? I asked Konoharmaru. The boy said. Yours? Reiko. I replied.

Well here we are the hokage s building. Konoharmaru said. Thank you for showing me the place. I said Hey what do want with my gramps? Konoharmaru asked I have a letter for him. I said and went in. I walked down the hall and turned in the door I believed to be the hokage s and went in. my guess was correct. Ah I knew you were going to come here soon. The hokage said with a smooth voice. I handed him his letter and went to leave. WAIT! the hokage said I have already been paid there is no need for me to stay. I said with an icy tone. What s your name? the hokage asked. I turned to him and said Reiko. Turned to get the door but two shinobi appeared and blocked the way. I tried to get pass them and almost did but they stopped me. The hokage flinched as though he saw something that he didn t expect. And said You do have excellent skills but they are underdeveloped, now can I finish talking to you? the hokage said in a nice but serious voice. Well if you have guards around the door- this sentence I didn t finish hoping to catch the guards off guard and leave but to no avail. The hokage sighed and one of the guards hoisted me onto his shoulder walked across the room me beating his back the whole way. He sat me in a chair and the other guard came to and they were watching over me the one guard rubbing his back even though he wore armor which was good cause I was hitting him with all of my might. Every time I moved they flinched as though I was gonna run away. Now let me finish. The hokage said. You have advanced skills for someone so small and young. I bet you just gave one of my shinobi a bruise and a back ache. Now, what is your name? he said. I told you Reiko. Reiko what? he said tch. I have always hated telling people about my self. Reiko Uchiha. I said in a pissed tone. Now being a letter carrier for six years I must assume you live somewhere and that is where you have your savings. The hokage said in and even tone. I slouched down in my chair and said I don t live anywhere I keep my stuff in a jar buried under a big tree marked with an X on the edge of the forest. As I said this I saw something out the window. I jumped up, noticed the guard so I elbowed him in the stomach, squatted down so the other guard tripped over the chair and ran over to the window. The hokage did not see this coming so he jumped up and started to go to the window but stopped once he had a hand on Reiko but he saw that Reiko wasn t going to jump out in fact all she did was whistle. The hokage tightened his grip around her waist when she leaned out the window. But released her when a little white puppy looking thing jumped into her hands. Then Reiko sat in her chair hugging the little creature as well did the hokage. The guards had regained themselves and were watching her even more closely now. The hokage knew that it was because of that creature that Reiko was acting so icy or that was what he thought. Now where were we? the hokage asked. Reiko clearly irritated that her hug was disrupted. Reiko you are a member of this village and as so I would like for you to return. The old man said with a kind look in his eyes. Reiko looking at him said. I couldn t I will not return to the underground hell. Or anywhere near there and I don t have a place. Reiko said. The hokage saw that Reiko was about to cry so he got up and walked around but he then noticed that Reiko wasn t going to cry which amazed the hokage with what she had gone through. Well I suppose you could stay in a guest room or something. The hokage pondered. Anyway would you go escort Miss Reiko to her things? The hokage said to one of the bodyguards. Then will you talk to me again? The hokage asked. Reiko nodded then asked I have a question to ask when I return. Reiko turned around and went to go outside with the white creature on her shoulder. One of the bodyguards followed her. While the other one stayed and asked Is she the one with the demon- SHHH! the hokage frantically made the noise once Reiko left the building he said. Yes she is, be careful she has adept hearing none the less I want to keep her in the village for a while. I have a new position for her to fill when she turns thirteen. The hokage said then asked This may be much but would you go to the market and get Reiko some new outfits the one she has isn t very suitable. Disappointed at the low ranked mission the body guard went got three outfits set them in the instructed room and went back to his job.

MEANWHILE

SLOW DOWN REIKO! the bodyguard frantically yelled. Reiko turned around while still running saw how far he was behind and stopped while waiting she tapped her foot impatiently. The body guard thought. The hokage was right she has higher skills than a normal student she is only twelve yet she easily out runs me and I am a jounin. He caught up with her and off they went only Reiko slowed down a bit this time. She retrieved not a jar but a little bag with money and what appeared to be a locket, ring, and picture in the bag. Reiko had the bag on her bag still had the small white creature on her shoulder and they went off to the hokage s room again. On the way the bodyguard asked What is that white thing Miss Reiko? With a tone that to Reiko seemed disrespectful she turned around and slapped him across the face with remarkable speed. If you ever talk about Sarae like that I will hurt you. Reiko said menacingly. The body guard then noticed that it was an increasingly small puppy that was white he then noticed that he did have a disrespectful tone towards the dog. Gomenasai. Said the bodyguard But what type of dog is that I have never seen one so small. The bodyguard asked as nicely as he could say. Reiko then stopped and slapped him again. Ok the guy could take one slap but not two he said WHAT DID I DO NOW! he yelled with rage. One would cower at such a voice but not Reiko not that she was being cocky or anything but she knew her limits and he didn t even qualify sooo. Reiko said If you were to address me as girl I would not accept it if some one had already said my name I will not accept it if you address Sarae as dog. Ok. I get it now come on. I don t want to now I want to sit here and talk to Sarae. Reiko said mockingly. The bodyguard now really pissed off then hoisted her on his shoulder and again Reiko pounded his back just like she had done to the other one. After five hits he loosened his grip on her just enough that she could get her footing on his shoulder and push getting loose. She put her hands on her head put Sarae on her shoulder again and started walking. Jeez I was just kidding. Reiko turned around and saw the bodyguard miserable with his face down. She didn t want him to be miserable after all if he tried hard enough he could harm Reiko so she looked up to him with puppy dog eyes.(her specialty) and apologized and he was better. Yea Reiko is awesome.

Once they returned to the hokage s Reiko took her seat again while the bodyguard went to the corner to talk to his friend. Now that you have your stuff you could put your savings in an account and I have a room set up for you now is there anything you want to ask? Reiko replied one do you have any rules about animals Reiko asked with anxiety on her face. No why? Reiko explained that Sarae was a husky/wolf that was out casted because of her stunted growth as a puppy she told him about how she saved Sarae from other wolves which lead to the question Can I be a ninja? This was a question that the hokage forgot to ask Yes you can you can take the entrance exam soon. He replied you do know that being a ninja is being an assassin right? Yes I am aware and I will accept the consequences. Reiko replied. Do you know ninjustu, genjutsu I know you know some taijutsu I knew that when you beat up both of my bodyguards. He said as he looked at his bodyguards both rubbing sore spots. Yes I know some and I will prove it someday soon. But I have another question. Is there something inside me? Reiko asked with a serious voice while grasping her chest with her right hand and her belly button with the left. Everyone looked up. We will discuss this some other time. That was all she needed to know. One more question. Ok but this is your last one Reiko. Ok where is my room? The hokage laughed motioned for the two body guards to come forward. He pointed towards the bodyguard that took Reiko to get her bag. I want you to take Reiko s savings and put them in an account Reiko handed over the bag after taking two silver objects she kept clenched in her hand. And as for you he referred to the other body guard I want you to take Reiko to the room you put her clothes in. The three went the ways they were ordered to. Reiko got to her room and changed and went to sleep with Sarae next to her.

The next morning there would be four people to meet Reiko.

Reiko, get up. A voice said. NO leave me alone. Reiko mumbled. I don t wanna. Reiko wined. If you don t get up I will pour water on you. The voice said. Meh was her reply. The voice was one of the bodyguards from yesterday while the bodyguard was getting a glass of water he encountered the Hokage. What are you doing? the Hokage asked. Waking Reiko. He replied. Mind if I join you? Of course Lord Hokage. The bodyguard said. They went into Reiko s and the bodyguard went to pour water on the sleeping Reiko but the water stopped in midair. Reiko rolled over and got up. I m up, I m up! Reiko angrily got up scratched her head, pushed the two men out of her room changed into the shirt and caprees, put Sarae on her shoulder, and opened the door her hair a mess. The Hokage handed her a brush she brushed her bangs on one side then the other she ran it down the back of her head put the brush down. Her eyes barely open both of the men were aware that she was barley awake. She followed the men down the hall and into the breakfast room. She wasn t expecting there were four people there. This woke her right up immediately. There was one that was an elder man probably twenty or twenty-five there was a boy with blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit, another one that was a girl with pink hair with a red dress and shorts but the final one really got her attention it was a boy that reminded her deeply of her little brother he looked exactly like him same hair color, eye color, the same style. But it couldn t be him that night her mother said never to return that no one would be alive when she got back. Now let me introduce you. Said the Hokage. He pointed to the elder one. This is Kakashi Hatake. Then he pointed to the blonde boy. This is Naruto Uzumaki. Followed by the pink haired girl. This is Sakura Haruno. And finally he pointed to the black haired boy. This is Sasuke Uchiha. All she heard was Sasuke Uchiha it just echoed in her head. The hokage noticed that Reiko was at a lose for words and said. And this is Reiko Uchiha. Now that you are all here let us have breakfast. Everyone went to move but Reiko and Sasuke. Naruto started to wave his hand in front of Sasuke saying. HHHEEELLLOOOO! Sakura noticing this hit him on the head. CUT IT OUT NARUTO! notice that Naruto immediately stopped. Reiko and Sasuke came out of the trance and started walking to the table. The Hokage drank tea while talking to Kakashi while Naruto was eating ramen? Sakura was picking at her breakfast before eating about three fourths of it Sasuke ate his eggs and nutritional foods while staring at Reiko. While Reiko just ate cereal and toast not looking up she almost looked as if she was bowing to apologize well that was kinda what she was doing she was hiding because she didn t want the Hokage to see her smile and she didn t want anyone to see the tear run down her cheek. The hokage then made the statement. Reiko you are going to attend the ninja academy for a period of time that depends on your skills if they are as good as I think your stealth skills will be pretty advanced and you probably attend team seven for the time being. Every one was kind of surprised at this move. Now Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke you can go about your missions. Reiko I would like for you to head to the academy in fact team seven your new mission: escort Reiko to the academy. The hokage said. Naruto spoke up. Hey old man you re taking advantage of us. Sakura stepped in again. Naruto didn t mind anymore. Once they all got to the academy they all started to walk off but Reiko yelled. SASUKE UCHIHA! Sasuke turned around. Reiko then said. I just wanna borrow him for a minute. Naruto and Sakura then start walking. Sasuke. Reiko said in a serious tone. What? he replied? Listen do you uh are you uh do you. Reiko was trying to choose her words carefully. What do you want? I don t believe that you are an Uchiha you appear to be my age yet I never saw you who are you? At this point Naruto and Sakura decided to stop and wait. Reiko becoming furious at this boy lost her temper her dark grey eyes then turned red with markings on them this was a technique known as sharingan. Sasuke immediately gasped she was an Uchiha and a stronger one than himself even he hadn t learned the sharingan yet. He was however convinced that she was an Uchiha. You have my attention now Reiko. Sasuke said. Do you have any siblings? Reiko asked. Sasuke frowned looked pissed then said. Regrettably yes I have one sibling thought I disclaim him as one. What is his name? Reiko demanded. Sasuke unknown to what was happening said. Uchiha Itachi. He said through gritted teeth. Reiko then started crying. Sasuke had no idea what was happening. What is wrong? Sasuke asked. Reiko pulled out an old picture. It was her and Sasuke s family picture but Reiko wasn t in it. How did you get that? Sasuke demanded. Believe it or not but *SIGH* Itachi is my elder brother for some reason I was underground for my childhood if you don t believe me go to your old home go into your parents room go to the closet move the padding there will be a trap door go in there, there will be a small bed. With that Reiko handed him something that was clenched into her hand she gave it to him it was a locket looked at him and said moms and with that she was inside. Sasuke put the locket on before anyone saw him while the three of them went their different ways. Instead of going home Sasuke went to his old home did as Reiko said and there was a little door a little bed everything she said was right. Sasuke opened the locket and saw a picture of Reiko smiling so much it surprised him above them was Sasuke s parents when then realized that she was indeed his sister.

MEANWHILE

Ok pop quiz on the transformation justu. Reiko you re up next. POOF Reiko impressive. Then another jounin came in Reiko you have been moved to a higher class please come with me. Reiko grabbed all her stuff and left but before she did all the students said goodbye and Reiko waived without looking back. This was a pain this was the second time she has been moved up in three hours. She then realized who the jounin was it was the bodyguard from yesterday. Reiko was gonna have some fun. She intentionally fell down. OOWW. The jounin turned around saw her on the floor of course she wasn t hurt she was just bored. Are you ok!? the body guard asked. Do I look ok? she asked. She bit her lip to stop her from laughing hysterically. The body guard sighed. What now? I ll just stay here til school ends she then scooted towards the wall and whistled Sarae came running down the hall and sat on her lap. HUGH! You know dude you suck. The body guard with Reiko on his shoulder. He jumped up which caught Reiko off guard. DAMN IT YOU REALLY SUCK! Hup. DAMMIT STOP IT! Hup. WILL YOU STOP IT! YOUR YELLING IS DISTRACTING THE CLASSES! LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK BUB YOU RE YELLING JUST AS LOUD!DAMNIT QUIT JUMPING FINE I WILL STOP YELLING BUT YOU STOP CURSING! GAH! At this point she pulled the same act getting her footing on his shoulder and getting free but this time she landed wrong and actually hurt herself. DAMMIT! the guard surprised turned around and went to see how bad Reiko s leg was. DON T TOUCH ME DAMMIT! By now most of the jounin had come out of the classroom. Just give me some water. The bodyguard had no idea why she wanted water so he came back with water. Reiko then moved her hand and the water started to move as if it had a mind of its own. Then the water started to glow slightly then it evaporated. Reiko then jumped up grabbed her stuff and put Sarae on her shoulder. Come on she then saw the body guard stand up but she put her arms around her neck and said. Lets go. The guard who had an amazed look then looked pissed again and gave her a piggy back ride to her new class. She bowed thanked him said she really didn t hurt her ankle until she tried to get away and shut the door in his face before he could say anything. She turned she had been upgraded to the highest class most of the kids were her own age. Which wasn t bad in fact today is the graduation day she handed her note and got in line. Once it was her turn she passed and received her head band. She ran out when the bell rang not even noticing that she ran into someone her little brother.

S-Sas- Sasuke what do you want. He pinned her against the wall but she slipped out of it as if she jumped up and fell back down. Putting her brother face down in the ground sitting down on him. See what happens when you challenge your elders she got off of him. sorry. She said with a smile. Either way what do you want? You are my sister. Sasuke said almost in disbelief. Duh I thought you would get it sooner or later either way sasu little brother I should say. What s with the name? Sasuke said annoyed well she said showing him her headband we are on equal terms as comrades- Sasuke then remembered this morning. And I am your elder sister I can call you whatever I want. A sad fact that Sasuke remembered. So let s go. And with that they walked to see the third that was where everyone was meeting.

Reiko on her knees and said I have successfully passed in one day? She said this a little too subspecialty. Yes, well for the time being you will be part of team seven. Said the hokage while referring to Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Reiko agreed to this and Kakashi said. Well I suppose we ll do the bell exercise. At this the previous team seven groaned and complained. Then Reiko and the others went outside Kakashi stopped to talk to the hokage. You know that putting five people in a group is dangerous as far as stealth goes. Hmm yes but look at Reiko s stealth skill. The hokage showed Kakashi her score on the exam. This is after one day of ninja academy? Yes this and the fact that she and Naruto are the same after all. The hokage said. Yes but as you said that Reiko doesn t know about the demon spirit. Yet she has the skill of a jounin. Kakashi said. Yes and in a couple of weeks she will be thirteen when that opportunity shows itself I will present a new position to Reiko. Said the Hokage.

Once they got to the training course. Kakashi explained the rules and they all went to hiding. Reiko was in a tree branch thinking not putting weight on her foot she got and idea. This is what happened. Reiko uses the sharingan on Naruto when he used the jutsu a moment ago to help hid him. Reiko then uses the jutsu. Reiko noticed that there was a bell on the ground obviously a trap. So what she does is through a clone to get the bell. Everyone was surprised that she fell for the trap they were wrong. So the trap activates and the clone disappears but another clone caught it so on and so on that is what happened. At the same time people caught off guard especially since Kakashi just saw her profile he barely noticed the kunai pierce the strings. She then pulls the kunai back with wire that was strung to it. So with all three bells coming her way she catches them all. She then decides to tie all bells to kunai with paper tied to them she throws them all to the ground. The papers said Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. She then decides to hang upside down from the tree branch and show herself. She gently comes to the ground and leans against the tree. Kakashi only had five words to tell her. Welcome to team seven, congratulations!

So they all went on the D-ranked missions that were assigned to them. Then came to take the chunin exam.

Reiko I have pulled some strings and you can take the chunin exam. Reiko agreed. And so starts the chunin exam. She finished the questions using the same technique and her high IQ. Then came the forest of death Reiko got through fairly quick. Especially with Sarae with her she easily got the scroll then got to the place. Guess who the shinobi who she summoned with the scroll was . Damn it you I just cant get away can I? Reiko said with a dull tone she then went back to room and waited. Her time was nearly as impressive as Gaara s she was only an hour behind. Then came the preliminaries. Reiko easily defeated her enemy. And went to rest. She got her praise from team seven. She wasn t paying attention for a reason and that was that tomorrow was her birthday and she would be thirteen and the hokage said something about a new position. Or something. Finally the preliminaries were finally over. She went to her room and slept immediately. Morning came and one of the bodyguards went to wake her up but when they got there Reiko was already up leaning against her bed frame with Sarae in her lap. Without even looking he said Yo get up or I ll just carry you on my back. He turned around to see her already up. She looked at him and got up walked out of the room her hair was fixed but she was wearing her pajamas. Then it hit him birthday. So Reiko put Sarae down to let her eat. The hokage came out and explained her new position Head of ANBU Black Ops Reiko nearly had milk come out of her nose. Wwwhhhaa? I can t have that position I - I mean I well? Well do you accept? I - I - I guess. But I am only a genin.! Who knows you might become a chunin either way you are now the Head of ANBU Black Ops congratulations. Said the hokage. Reiko changed and decided to go and take a walk but while she was walking somehow the word had spilled and Reiko was now known as the Princess of the leaf village It didn t bother her much. This also meant she could rent an apartment on her own now. She would probably move before the exams. She didn t know either way here came the day of the exam she had already moved but still visited regularly she had fun torturing the bodyguards. Then came the day of the exam fights had begun when Reiko s started she did well especially since she had the water ability that and she was and Uchiha. She did win but not intentionally her opponent passed out from losing too much chakra. But this meant that the third hokage died as well that really shook up Reiko he helped her so much and he was gone she was one of the first ones to send her regards she then went to her new home. There was one thing that did make Reiko happy at the funeral and that was that Sasuke was wearing the locket that belonged to her parents.

Then one day she was minding her own business when she received an order to meet the village elders she did as she was told. They wanted to talk to her because with the title of Head of ANBU Black Ops she had a mission. That and she made a chunin which was good she was happy. She and shikamaru and only they had made chunin. They intended for the conversation to be private but one person heard and that was Konoharmaru. The little boy was distraught gramps is dead and now Reiko is leaving this cant be! It was the night before Reiko was to depart everyone was asleep or so she thought, she heard a knock on her door it was Konoharmaru he asked. Can I stay here for a while? Sure she replied Why do you have to leave gramps is gone and now you are leaving too. Well jeez Konoharmaru I am a ninja and I have a mission yet here you are trying to give me a guilty conscience. Reiko said sorry Konoharmaru replied. That night Konoharmaru or Kono is what she liked to call him fell asleep at her home while she sang a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was a little kid. She realized that he needed to be at his home but they lived so far away. Ah well thought Reiko she gritted her teeth and took him home knocked on his door and handed him over to his parents. They apologized for the inconvenience but she said it was no problem he was a nice kid and she enjoyed the company.

And so Reiko went home and sat around for a couple of hours then she would report to the Head elders. Right before she left her home a dog appeared and Reiko said Took you long enough I thought you were dead you were gone for a while well come on I ll fill you in later. As they walked by a memorial stone Reiko remembered that the Hokage never mentioned the mark on her chest Looks like I ll never know. she looked up and said Jerk, you had information me old man. And she kept walking not even looking at the stone she didn t need reminding of the names. That bastard, it wasn t for him to do, but what could I do I was eight, oh well. That was just how Reiko would think sometimes they had there reasons.

Ah, so you re here at last Reiko now let us tell you something that might be interesting it was a scroll in the Hokage s study and it is all about you we haven t opened it yet and so Reiko read it and thought hey well old man at least I can thank you for this So a Dog demon attacked a village and in order to stop it, it had to sealed inside something.. A baby had just been born in this village and it was me so I have a dog spirit sealed inside myself Well when do I leave? Soon. Well good bye and I will report every five days and be here two days. Good bye. And so Reiko got on a boat and went to a land called America. And a new Hokage has been assigned to the village.

Huh, wha, what the hell is this thing, Reiko? I told you it is a phone so that I don t have to travel every other day I can just call you. Well what ever so tell me any ninja s? No none so far this is a waste of time we re on wild goose chase, Tsunade. Well how s Sarae is she ok yeah she doesn t like many people here but she is ok. Ya know kid you should be happy it s been a year and you haven t had to fight any ninja s, are you looking forward to coming home? Kind of, I haven t seen anyone for a long time Konoharmaru is probably mad at me seeing that I haven t seen him since I left. BRING, BRING, BRING oh that was the bell listen I gotta go I ll see ya in a couple of hours and I ll make my report on the plane. Ok? Ok. Said Tsunade. And so Reiko went home and packed her stuff and got on a plane to go home to. But she may have overlooked something because when she fell asleep something happened. She arrived at the village, and went to the Hokage s house, went inside into the room Tsunade was in, and she fainted for what appeared for no reason. Tsunade looked at her back and there was a wound on her back a long gash she had been stabbed in her sleep.

She awoke barely she looked at her clothes, she was wearing black robes was she dead, no she was in a hospital there wasn t anyone there but there was a card from Konoharmaru a get well soon card well I ll thank him Reiko thought. She tried to move but when she did a sharp pain shot through her back so she laid back down and a nurse came in. Oh, your awake. Yeah, where am I? What am I wearing and why? Yes, you are in a hospital and you were stabbed in the back by a knife and we didn t expect you to wake up for a while so we put you in robes so you so could be comfortable while you sleep. Oh, well thank you but I need to see the Hokage. She grabbed the black over shirt and tried to get up but when she did the wound opened. Ow. Reiko said Oh my, get in bed the Hokage is coming no need to get up silly. Said the nurse. Reiko didn t like being treated like a kid but did what she was told. About three minutes as Reiko was changing Tsunade came in Well I didn t expect this when you came home. Spare me the lecture, cant I just heal myself? I already did it will just take a couple days to heal, but you will have another mark to go on your body. That makes what six? Close four. Said Reiko Ah well, makes you look tougher. Ok one its not like I m going to start showing off and two I never asked for the marks. Yeah well I can let your report go but what about the outcome? Failed, no ninja and no threat. Tell me did you like the school? Not really why? Heheh well you are required to go on at the school unless you get a mission. HUH? Do I really have to? I m afraid so, sorry. Great. Said Reiko. And so Reiko did as she was told and recovered while she did people noticed she went to the bath house while she was recovering and that she would sit there and meditate. Then one day after she got released Konoharmaru came up and said Come to the Hokage room now! And so even though it still hurt Reiko had Konoharmaru on her back as they went on. You needed me Tsunade? Yes, you have a mission and it is to find and retrieve the son and daughter-in-law of the Third Hokage. Are they missing or something? Yes they went on a mission and never reported, we have a hunch that they are north and that s what I want you to go because of your specialty. Is anyone coming with me? Yes, and he is on your back. Ok let s go now, bye. Yes. And so Reiko and Konoharmaru went and searched north Reiko can bend water so she could easily make a home out of ice in a matter of seconds. Finally one day they were resting when someone came up and tried to kidnap Konoharmaru or what they thought was him it was really Sarae and so Reiko went after them and they led her straight to the Honorable son and then there was a very bloody battle and the outcome was simple Reiko had killed the kidnappers and had, had her wound on her back open. She healed the husband and wife, picked up the boy at the ice home and carried the tired Sarae home there she was welcome with a small cold for not wearing warm clothes when she came home. And she spent the rest of her summer training until one day the poison from her wound came back and she was back in the hospital. She snuck out and had tea with Sakura that day but then some dumb ass from the hospital came up and put a supposedly had a tranquilizer in it when it really had a mind enhancer suddenly this black, visible, chakra like exploded out of Reiko and because of the wrong drug Reiko had to experience her loneliness, alone she was in a mental panic it was like she was a little girl lost in darkness and like in a nightmare a giant evil monstrous dog came to get her only there was no one to save her, yet at the same time everyone was running away all except Sakura she worked her way through the chakra and hugged Reiko making it all stop Reiko was in the light and someone saved her the ANBU Black Ops came up and took the people to Tsunade and Sakura and a member of the ANBU Black Ops took Reiko back to the hospital the men were put into a holding center and Reiko recovered soon. It was soon August and Reiko was to return to school and as she was boarding the boat Sasuke and Tsunade came up and Sasuke got on Huh? Reiko said He is going too. Reiko had many questions but before she could the boat started to leave. And with her brother with her Reiko went to America.

When they reached America the two siblings went to Reiko s old apartment. Once they got there Reiko noticed that there wasn t a second bed. Oh great and for some reason Reiko clapped her hands together and flopped onto the floor and as she thought about the bed one appeared out of no where. HUH? Reiko and Sasuke said together at once. They were confused but both so tired that they went to bed and pushed it out of their minds. The next day it was the first day of school and Reiko really didn t want to go at all but went anyway and that is how it went for about month until one night before Reiko went to bed she fell to the floor. REIKO! Are you alright? yelled Sasuke and Reiko muttered I saw him over there. And she pointed to a tree branch out the window. She barely slept that night and Sasuke slept without knowing what Reiko meant. The next day before they went to school Reiko headed to the library to do research on the internet. Why are we doing this we should be at school? Sasuke asked. Reiko turned on him. Because I saw Itachi last night and I want to know if anyone else reported seeing him! Sasuke looked stunned. Reiko turned but Sasuke grabbed her arm. Don t worry and leave it alone this is my problem. Your problem? We come from the same family! This is stupid we couldn t finish him off even if we tried! And with that Sasuke s eyes turned red for a second then back to normal Bye. Said Sasuke. And Reiko said What? It is true and you know it! At that moment Reiko knew where Sasuke was going, he was going to his home. He had chosen to come with her and now he chose to leave. And Reiko was not sad about this she was in a daze for a while and her mind seemed to clear as every step of the way to the school became clear. But on the way Reiko saw a huge house collapse and without thinking she waded her way through the people that seemed to be looking for someone she clapped her hands but someone accidentally pushed her to the ground and the huge house rebuilt itself she walked away heading to school little did she know that there was a person with a video recording camera that saw the whole thing and recorded it. She went to school and forgot about the library. As she walked through the corridors a group of guys and girls were standing around behind one of the guys one of the girls said Where s Sasuke? You re normally with him? Did you guys break up? the girl yelled. Reiko replied We never went out he s my brother. Really? Cause he looks a lot better than you. But where is he? the girl said mockingly. In a murderous voice she said He is gone, he went home and will not be returning. Really? Well I m sure he ll come back if his sister is hurt. The girl said in an attempted cool voice. And with that Reiko popped her knuckles and the boys tried to gang up on her but Reiko was in no mood without noticing she used her ninja speed and knocked all three boys in different parts in the wall. The kids didn t even see her when Reiko looked up the girls saw Reiko s eyes red. But then the dean came up and was shocked, Reiko went up to the boys and pulled them up off the wall everyone was amazed at Reiko s strength. Reiko had to go to the dean s room while the nurse went to attend to the damage that the boys got from the wall. Reiko, we didn t have trouble with you last year, did something come up? Reiko looked up she didn t even notice that she still had the Sharingan eye. The dean looked scared then Reiko remembered about it and returned her eyes to normal. The dean also returned to normal. It doesn t concern you. Reiko said It does when you are putting students in the wall. The dean replied. Reiko just sat there. Listen I know you don t want to be here but I made a deal and I can t break it. However if you go to extreme ninja power then I will have to go to the extremes as well. And so Reiko went that day in a bad mood and when she got home the house was empty it was true Sasuke had really left. Well Sarae looks like were on our own again ok? The little white dog barked in an ok matter. So Reiko turned on the T.V. to see what was on the news and what she saw mortified it was her! It was her fixing that house with the ability she didn t understand apparently someone from another country was in the house she fixed. So Reiko turned off the T.V. and went to the bathroom to meditate and then to bed. Today had been a bad day. Not only that but that the news broadcast would reach many countries one of them was to be a country called Amsteris.

Meanwhile Sasuke returned to the village discussed the matter to the new Hokage and it was decided. Sasuke was to return to the village and continue team seven while Reiko remained in America.

When Reiko woke up she realized that she was the only human in the house and that even her dog was on her chest she was lonely. So she got up and went to the kitchen and made some toast for her and bacon for Sarae, she would have to go to the store for more food. And so she went to school but on her way to school she normally cuts through the baseball field but there was something there, there were six thousand kids from seventh grade to ninth grade kids and all of them were there all the kids at Johnson was there. One student called THERE SHE IS! and all of them ganged up on her. She pulled out her phone and called a hospital. Clear out the hospital you ll have a lot of patients soon. Eh never mind. And Reiko began to fight she fought all of them and Kicked Ass all except for one it was a boy and he looked at her and walked away. Then Reiko felt a sharp pain to her back and she was wearing a white tee shirt and it became red the wound on her back opened and was pouring out blood Reiko turned around and knocked the guy out that s what she did to everyone she didn t want to be at the school alone so she just hit people in the neck. She used her powers and poured water on everyone and they all woke up and went to the school Reiko was already gone and she spent the day getting to class by walking on the roof its not that she is scared but she doesn t feel like dealing with anyone. And so the day went by. She stopped by the corner store and picked up some food when she saw a guy that looked familiar it was that guy that walked away this morning. What do you want? Nothing. Said the boy. You re really good at fighting. Said the boy. Thanks. Said Reiko. She checked out the food items and went out the door when she went out the door she dropped the bacon. You ve got a lot of stuff let me carry some of it. Said the boy That s ok I live a little while away. That s ok I live a little while away too. Suit yourself. Said Reiko. And so they walked towards Reiko s home. So, what s your name? said Reiko. It s Derek. Said Derek. So Derek are you going to try to fight me as well as every other boy I know? No you re a cool person. Said Derek. And they arrived at Reiko s home and Reiko opened it. Here is my house. Said Reiko. Whoa, it s big do you live with anyone? said Derek. No, my brother left this morning, we got in a fight. Said Reiko. Well what about your parents? Do they live with you? said Derek. No they were killed when I was eight. Killed? said Derek. Oh man it s getting dark, hey Reiko can I ask a favor? Sure you helped me. Said Reiko. Well may I stay here? Derek asked and Reiko noticed that he had a little color in his face. Reiko was shocked Uh, ok I guess. And that is how Derek and Reiko spent their night for Derek had allowed himself to stay at Reiko s because he too was an orphan or well he just didn t know who his parents were. So they spent the night telling each other s life stories. For once Reiko was happy with the opposite sex in America and it wasn t her brother. The next day it was time to the school and Derek and Reiko were best friends and they were going to school. And that day after school Derek went to his house and packed some stuff to pick up later, freedom was what he felt he was with someone for once and he lived there or stayed there so he wasn t alone. Derek and Reiko would go to the park so that Reiko could teach him some ninja moves because he had agreed to try to be a ninja for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and Tsunade allowed Reiko to try so Iruka sent her some training scrolls, so it all worked out. So night came and Reiko and Derek were at a park Derek, listen there was more to me than I got to tell you and that is Reiko pulled off the bands on her wrists and dog ears and fangs showed up. Derek stood there and then Derek said Cool. Reiko was somewhat surprised she expected him to call her a freak. Well I am not holding anything back and she taught him how to control his chakra and to try to walk up a tree he tried and began to fall but Reiko hung upside down and caught him. Then a girl showed up with a camera and Reiko hid in the tree finally she left and Reiko and Derek began to leave but stopped and began to kiss then a member of the ANBU Black Ops showed up Miss Reiko here is your uniform and you need to wear this Reiko s entire face was red and Derek hid his face behind his bangs so Reiko change she had cargo pants and a tank top with a custom made breast plate as well as a black drape coat tied around her waist showing three of four marks. The one hiding was the one on her back and part of the circular mark, but there was also a circle with three fourths of it black above her breast, one a star shaped scar, there a small tattoo on the left arm. Then the AMBU fell to the ground a two rouge ninja showed up DEREK CAN YOU TAKE ONE OF THEM? said Reiko, I WOULD IF I HAD A WEAPON! said Derek. Then Reiko made a sword of ice made from her abilities and tossed it to Derek. Reiko took out the one rouge ninja easily but Derek had the tougher one and it went to attack Derek but Reiko countered it with a kunai. She healed the ANBU member and had him take the rouge s away and Reiko and Derek went home and went to sleep. When Derek woke up he noticed that Reiko was still asleep but that was ok he left her to sleep.

Reiko who was thirteen and Derek who was twelve at this point there was only one problem and that was Derek was tall for a twelve year old in fact he was five foot six so a freak at the school but Reiko didn t care so the following year came by quickly. The same things kept happening Reiko gets pissed, some kid gets sent to the infirmary. So Reiko was going to be fourteen so the decision was made and Reiko, Derek, and Sarae were going to go to the leaf village and so they did.

Reiko and Derek had returned to Konoha and they spent that year doing the normal missions Reiko had become teammates with Derek and Sarae so they were a good team Reiko seemed to be the strongest but anytime Reiko denied that saying that it was the demon it was around the time of Reiko s fifteenth birthday came around when she was summoned to Tsunade s office for another mission or something either way the lecture was over and Reiko realized that her fourteenth birthday was coming soon meaning that the mission was another America one or something either way something happened. It was dark and Reiko and Derek were going home when Tsunade gave her a scroll and told Reiko to look at it when she got home. So Reiko and Derek was heading home when Reiko noticed something move Reiko went over to it, it was a black dog it appeared to maybe be husky or a wolf either way he was injured badly. Reiko used her abilities and healed the dog the dog seemed happy and Reiko asked the dog Will you stay with Sarae, Derek, and me? The dog barked what seemed like a yes and so Reiko and the rest went home where Reiko named the dog Karu. Though this was a new addition Reiko didn t mind and Sarae seemed happy the dog seemed to be about two years old one year younger than Sarae but what made Reiko really happy was the scroll Tsunade gave her it was a growth healing scroll. Reiko performed the jutsu and Sarae had grown about an inch in a week. Derek and Reiko both had gone on a lot of missions one of witch there was an incident where Reiko was forced to cut her hair that was ass length to about to where it was above her shoulders (seem familiar?) But around June 5th Reiko was left alone until the eighteenth. DEREK-CHAN WAKE UP! Derek woke up to a sight he had never seen before Reiko was smiling at him as if she had won a million dollars. Derek then realized that the only reason that she had smiled at all since he met her was either she was around young children, Sarae, Karu or a special occasion. Derek then remembered that today June 18 was his fourteenth birthday. But this means. Derek got up and hugged Reiko and said I am sorry. I forgot and I was on a mission Reiko replied Don t worry my birthday June 6 is nothing to celebrate all my birthday celebrates is the death of my family and the fact that I have a dog spirit sealed inside me. Don t say that your birthday is celebrated because of you not the past. Derek got dressed and Derek walked past Reiko while she was making breakfast but as soon as he walked past her he went into a full on run. Derek did this because not only did he walk by her but he also touched her butt. He knew the only way to make her smile now was to piss her off to where she wanted to kill him and he had another plan. With that Reiko noticed this and screamed. DEREK! Derek now out the door started to run even faster with Reiko now also running. (Sarae looks up walks over to the door shuts it goes back to her spot and lays down.) Reiko and Derek now running down the road with Reiko cursing him all the way. Both of them are dodging people. Then comes the classic scene Derek runs in front of a food cart and it seem like Reiko is going to run into it but this is a ninja story Reiko jumps over the cart and continues the chase still cursing at the top of her lungs not caring who hears. Reiko not looking then runs into Kotetsu Hagane (long blue haired guy at gate in episode 1 of Shippuden) Reiko hitting his vest with her face she falls down Derek realizing this turns around and goes to help her up. Reiko took this as an opening. Reiko grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder where Derek landed on his back. Reiko got up and looked down on him. *sigh* what did I tell you about letting your guard down. Reiko said and at this Derek got up scratched his head and said yea. He then walked by Reiko patted her butt and ran. (Ok you know how some in anime someone s face glows red yea that was Reiko. With tears of anger on her face) Kotetsu looked back and said He is dead. And continued on walking. By now they are both at a local park and no one is there. (I wanted to have the Powerpuff girls Z ending cause it starts talking about a playground.) So Reiko is still chasing Derek yelling GODDAMMIT DEREK GET BACK HER NOW! with Derek running and yelling. ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME! So they run around the merry-go-round riding it and they jump over the little ridey things and through the swings where Reiko trips and falls with a face plant and Reiko quickly gets up she is filthy from all the trips she took Derek is unfazed. Finally Reiko catches him jumps in the air and lands on his back and sits on his chest. Caught you dammit. Reiko said threatingly. Yea I guess you did. Congratulations. WHY THE HELL DID YOU GRAB MY ASS! Reiko yelled. Ehhh it s my birthday cant I have some fun? You were never like this before Dere-chan you always were calm and collected then I went with Ed and when I came back you were all sad and now you were like this? Well Reiko yes I was always looking on the bright side I guess because I was happy to have a friend. Then you left and I guess I was ok then you came back and I went into denial- Wait what? Denial? Reiko and Derek stood up. I was in denial cause I didn t think you loved me like I loved you. Reiko was completely red she was smiling Derek had reached his goal. With that he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to the ground. With that they were laughing while laying down on the ground. Well let s go home change, you should clean up and head to the restaurant to celebrate the birthdays. So they change Reiko cleans her face and such and knowing this Reiko changes into a skirt and a shirt. Reiko told Derek as he was changing that she had to talk to Tsunade and meet him at the restaurant. Reiko goes to Tsunade hands her a scroll that had a report and goes to the restaurant Derek wasn t there yet so she stood there outside waiting fiddling with her skirt she was also talking to her self telling her self that she was careless and a fool she knew Derek liked her hair long at that point Derek shows up takes a lock of her hair and says I like your hair. Derek- You remember Derek was my nickname the girls at school called me. My name is Skyler. Oh yea. Let s get in So they went in ate dinner and went back to Reiko s apartment. Where Skyler went to sleep in the bed under the covers Reiko paced a little and then got on the bed over the covers she never slept under the covers. But the morning would be a little awkward.

When Reiko woke the next morning she noticed that Skyler was standing over her trying to replacing light bulb overhead. When Skyler himself noticed that Reiko had waken up he lost his balance when their lips touched and they kissed. Skyler lifted his head and looked at Reiko they were both red in the faces. Then Skyler said I ll change the light bulb later. Then he got up and went about his business. Later that day Reiko was to go to Tsunade and see something about going back to America for another year and start high school so when Reiko went she wasn t happy when her worst fears were confirmed. WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO RETURN?! Because you are required to attend high school now that you attended middle school. DAMMIT I AINT GOIN BACK! Do you really think that? HELLS YEA! Look its true that you have to attend school but look after this year I will appoint you somewhere else. Whatever. With that Reiko stormed off to the door where the two bodyguards stood. Reiko looking up to them revealing the sharingan they stepped aside immediately knowing her power and that she somewhat over ranked them both. Reiko meanwhile thinking furiously thinking that Tsunade hadn t mentioned Skyler. Kotetsu take this scroll to Reiko she didn t pick it up. Tsunade pointed to a scroll addressed to Reiko that she didn t get. With that Kotetsu set off to find Reiko cause he knew that she had most likely used her flash step to get away somewhere.

Kotetsu s guess was right Reiko was already out the door and on the way to the bath house to relax. Once she reached the bath house she paid for admission and went into the girls area. Kotetsu had barely seen her enter the bath house but was too late. So he waited for her to get out once she did she went to change and when she came out she saw him so she attempted to flash step and barely succeed she was behind him but his reflexes kicked in and he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Reiko now used to this all she said was take me home. He gave her the scroll and opened it and read it and it said that Reiko Uchiha and Skyler Derek Namikaze were to go to America for 180 days. Put me down Kotetsu-san. Reiko said and Kotetsu did he walked by Reiko and noticed something and that was that with no one around her she seemed like a small child and not like a teenage head assassin. They reached Reiko s apartment and Reiko turned to Kotetsu she realized that they had to leave for America in two days. Reiko said with a smile. Thank you for being a friend Kotetsu-Chan. Same to you Reiko-Sama. A spark just went off in Reiko s head. DAMMIT WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT PEOPLE CALLING ME THAT! Gah damn I ll see you again eventually. Reiko said and with that she went in and Kotetsu left with several large bumps on his head realizing that he had to explain that to Tsunade with a headache. Reiko went inside told Skyler about their mission and started packing. They also decided to set off tomorrow morning. The funny thing was that none of them slept on the bed Reiko, Skyler, Sarae, and Karu all slept on the floor. Then morning came they all had a light breakfast and set off and Reiko had noticed that Sarae had developed a strange eating habit so Reiko tried to take it easy if what she suspected was true.

None the less one week before school started Sarae gave birth to one normal sized puppy. Reiko decided to name this puppy Sarin they all agreed. This would mean that Sarae, and Karu would stay at home both of their instincts telling them to protect their young the one puppy that would be a ninja dog in her future the puppy looking exactly like her mother except her front left paw was black like her father. So with school coming up so would the annual rituals with Reiko beating the crap out of anyone who opposed her. And soon enough the infirmary at the school was filled with students from the class changed then halfway through the school year Reiko thought of starting to teach Sarin the outside world other than Reiko s home. And Sarae allowed it. So Reiko started taking Sarin to class not focusing on the boring lessons she already knew everything that the teachers would teach so Reiko would play with Sarin on her desk just twirl her around. Now Reiko never had the same look even though this high school had uniforms so Reiko would wear the male uniform instead of the female and sometimes. (Mainly cause I wanted to draw her in the male uniform in fruits basket the female uniform if you didn t figure it out now I am a huuuggee fantard.) She would get caught so you never knew what she was going to wear. Especially since she returned last year after disappearing for a week and returned with a lock of blue hair on each side now that and the fact that Reiko s hair for some reason a lock of hair on each of her bangs had turned white she assumed the reason to be the fact that she had just barely seen the dog spirit and she knew that it had a white body with black ears so she assumed that since when she was in a normal form that the ears were black so she assumed that her hair changing was just part of being a host for a demon. None the less with school now over she herself had noticed that her hair was past her waist either way they set off for the leaf village they were almost there when Reiko said. Hey take the Nin kin ahead and I will catch up at the apartment. Reiko took her time thinking of ways to annoy Kotetsu and such when she got to the gate they stopped her like she knew they would. Female Halt. No, I m a resident here and I don t wanna. Reiko said in a calm bored tone. I have never seen you before so I demand you to halt. Kotetsu said. Bull shit. Reiko replied with her arms crossed. The end result was her arms being tied over her head. So Reiko decided to use her water and ice abilities to make a dagger. Got it. Kotetsu didn t notice the fact that there was no strain on the rope. He eventually did and when he turned around he saw her back at the dumpling shop he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back at him with two dumplings still on a stick in her mouth. Yo. Look don t you think that Reiko Uchiha would show up after Skyler Namikaze showed up. Nami-wait was that Derek? Yea Derek was just a nickname for Skyler and as for me well all that happened to me is my hair got longer. With that Kotetsu and Reiko went off to Tsunade because Skyler had been taken to her also. Luckily when they got there Reiko and Skyler were recognized and were set free with a bunch of apologies from the two bodyguards. Damn straight Kotetsu. Reiko said as she left. They have both changed haven t they Lady Tsunade? Yes Kotetsu they have changed. I am just surprised that Skyler doesn t know yet.

Some how Sarae had gotten pregnant and gave birth to a young pup that Reiko named Haru. She had named him Haru because he had a small mark on his stomach that looked like the seal mark on Naruto s stomach and the named rhymed with Naru. So now Reiko was sixteen Skyler fifteen, Sarae and Karu were six and Sarin was one for their birthdays Reiko and Skyler gave each other a nice haircut and the two of them like the outcome and continued on with their lives. Reiko now sixteen and Skyler fifteen.

It wasn t until one day Reiko received a scroll about some royalty or something coming to the village for a while Reiko didn t know much about it. Reiko s main problem was that even though Skyler had confessed his love Reiko hated talking about it she really just acted as though they were friends even though Reiko had some questions about Skyler s past that he didn t know about Reiko was going to have to investigate because even though Skyler looked like the fourth hokage Reiko for some reason didn t believe it. So when Reiko really did find his profile she was shocked at what she did find and she went to Tsunade for answers the profile still in her hand.

TSUNADE I DEMAND AN EXPLANIATION! Reiko yelled as she stormed into Tsunade s room. What are you talking about? It was then when Tsunade saw the file Reiko was holding. Reiko why do you have that. Tsunade was suddenly serious. I want an explanation there is no way, SKYLER IS SEVENTY FIVE! Tsunade sighed. Yes Reiko there is. It s a long story. I ve got nothing but time Tsunade start talking. Reiko wanted answers and she wanted them now. But she waited she went home and got Skyler and brought him to Tsunade together they listened to what she had to say. So Tsunade told the story of Skyler.

Skyler Namikaze never existed. However Skyler Kyuuketsuki Chinushi did. Reiko interrupted for a moment and said Wait Kyuuketsuki means vampire and Chinushi is the combination of blood and lover then. Tsunade continued. Yes that is what it means. And Skyler Kyuuketsuki Chinushi lived seventy years ago and believe it or not he still lives. In fact June 18 recently was the celebration of his eighty-eighth birthday but the thing is. Is that Skyler Chinushi is stuck at the age of fifteen. And we have to remove him every twelve or so years we relocate him. WAIT! SO SKYLER IS SUPPOSED TO BE SOME EIGHTY YEAR OLD-FROZEN FIFTEEN YEAR OLD! Tsunade then said Yes though we seal his memories and rename him when ever his appearance changes. Reiko then said. SO WHAT THE HELL IS SKYLER?! tears were at the edge of her eyes. IS. Is he a vampire? Reiko said as she sat down again. Tsunade sighed. Yes it s the only way to describe it. BUT! But it s been fifteen years you aren t gonna erase his memories again are you? Reiko said now the tears were falling. Tsunade sat for a while then said. I don t exactly . Tsunade trailed off. Not while there is a current mission that he is assigned to. Reiko s reply was. Wait. What mission? Ah yes. There is a royal member of the Tsuki family coming. You ve been assigned to accompany her where she wishes to go. Why didn t you tell us this before? That s beside the point Reiko right now we re discussing Skyler. Skyler I ve noticed that your not very active about this. It was this when Skyler finally spoke up. I m not surprised for this reason. Recently I ve been having dreams, not night mares but more like the past. I ve come to realize that the reason that my memory is swiped and I m relocated is because the memory spell you cast on me only lasts for fifteen years. I ve also noticed that things are changing to me that haven t happened before that s not necessarily the normal puberty for a human. For example, Skyler reached towards Tsunade s hand and when he touched it Tsunade flinched back. Skyler so your hand is the temperature of ice is that? Yes and also Reiko if you would try to listen to my heart beat. Reiko attempted to listen but no sound came. My heart seems to not beat yet no one has noticed that. Also I noticed that my eyes seem to changing color and that normal food is becoming less appealing. It was when Skyler said that Reiko remembered that vampires drank human blood but Reiko shook off that thought. And Skyler continued. I ve also noticed that my hearing is that more capable of Reiko s and that I can somehow out run her though I ve never tried to race her. My strength also seems to be increasing every day. Yes Skyler those are the traits of what you are. And I don t know what will happen in your future but either so we will discuss that when the time comes however I will get the ANBU to release your memories since they seem to be coming back while you sleep we might as well release them all. Ah yes that is the last thing I was going to say. I don t seem to sleep anymore the flashbacks I get are mostly memories that come up unexpected but yes I will appreciated it if you return them. Tsunade then said. I will order the ANBU immediately but that is all for that subject, how ever I want the two of you to take that scroll it s your latest mission. With that Reiko went home Skyler was going to stay behind to get his memories and he would be back as soon as it finished.

Reiko went home and read the scroll. Tenshi Hana Tsuki and her pet Koori is going to be staying with Reiko Inuiki Uchiha and Skyler Namikaze. Reiko scratched out the Namikaze and put his right name. She will stay with them until she see fit that she is ready to head home. That was all it basically said. Reiko realized that if some stuck up royal was going to stay here then she d probably need a bed or something so Reiko took to that for the day and made a pull out bed against her wall. She would let the nin kin sleep there for a while so she left it out and sure enough Sarae, Karu, Sarin, and Haru eventually hopped onto it and slept. Reiko also pulled out the other bed underneath her own. She didn t know when Skyler was going to get home and it was sort of late. So she decided to go to bed. Though she kept having night mares. She was even saying in her sleep. Skyler don t leave .Skyler ..please. It wasn t until Reiko woke up around seven-ish that she realized that Skyler was lying down next to her and mindlessly tracing the blood veins on her arm. Reiko looked at him and began blinking furiously but Skyler wasn t there after about the tenth time she blinked. She immediately rolled over to look but she fell because she was on the edge though she landed on the pull out bed that was set out for Skyler but that didn t prevent her from saying. OW! Skyler was standing up and chuckling to himself. Reiko jumped up and yelled. WHATS SO DAMN FUNNY!? Skyler looked at her. You I was just laying down- IN MY BED! Yes I m sorry about that. But your reaction was the funny thing. Oh. Was what Reiko said as she remembered what happened yesterday. So what took you so long yesterday? she said with a casual tone. Yea sorry about that but they had to unseal my memories fifteen years at a time. None the less I still found it quite funny that I was named Chinushi even though I was human. Mmh-hmm. And? Is there anything else you want to say? Yes though I am a vampire and I do have the traits I believe it is because while I was human that I grew accustomed to your scent which is why you still have blood in you. Reiko remembered that one of the nightmares that she had last night was Skyler hunting her. But before Reiko finished her thought Skyler was hugging her. Huh? Reiko-Chan I will never leave your side only by death will that happen and even then I ll be right behind you. At that sentence Reiko shuddered. And Reiko, don t you remember your birthday I told you that I loved you. In fact I bet that I am more obsessed with you than you are with me. Reiko was speechless Skyler had somehow figured out all her fears. But Skyler how do you know what I fear? That is simple Reiko, you were talking in your sleep last night. Reiko s face was red now. Oh .well that makes sense. It was then when Reiko s stomach growled. Now Reiko lets get you some food. So Reiko spent the next few days preparing for her simple mission and she became very attached to Skyler she didn t even mind the fact that Skyler was lying down with her while she slept and it was then when all of Reiko s nightmares began to stop.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Ah Reiko about time you showed up. Shut up Kotetsu. Reiko replied. Reiko and Skyler along with all four Nin kin Sarae, Karu, Sarin, and Haru entered the room that Tsunade was located in. Reiko finally, you know your late. Yea, yea save the lecture. So when is this royalty showing up? Soon, Reiko be patient. Humph Reiko looked away with her arms crossed. It wasn t for several minutes when there was a knock on the door. Skyler crossed the room to wake Reiko for she had fallen asleep even though Skyler kept the nightmares away Reiko still had trouble sleeping. Reiko woke up and stood by Skyler. When the door opened only one person came in it was a female maybe a few years older than Reiko she had long red hair and in the front all her bangs were thrown to the side covering half her face though the tips of her bangs were black. She had a necklace that looked like a triangle with some small bars running through it. It reminded Reiko of a fox for some reason. And following the red haired girl was some weird cat. It had red eyes and two tails Reiko believed it to be a demon but she did nothing about it. Ah Tenshi you have arrived. Tsunade said. Yes, now who are these two guards you spoke of? Well Tenshi if you look to your side you will see our head of Anbu Black ops Reiko Uchiha and her comrade Skyler Nami- Tsunade was cut off by Reiko s glare. Hem Skyler Kyuuketsuki. Tenshi looked at them for a minute then said. They are mere children though. At this point Reiko who had used her chakra to conceal her ears came out. OI! Who are you calling kids?! Reiko exclaimed. Why you of course. But I suppose you ll do ..since your so cute. Tenshi said as she patted Reiko s head. A small grow came out of Reiko s chest. Tenshi smiled. So that is it? she asked Tsunade. Yes they will escort you where ever you decide to go. Ok then lets go. And with that they left. Once they arrived at Reiko s apartment Tenshi said. So this is where you live? The both of you but I only see one bed? she then looked at Reiko suspiciously. Don t get any ideas. Reiko said as she pulled out the two pull out beds to show Tenshi. She then put them back. So what will I call you? Reiko asked Tenshi. Just call me Tenshi I suppose. And for the next few days not much happened Tenshi mostly kept to herself and Reiko left her alone though Skyler began to sleep in his own bed. So not much happened until

Reiko-San I was wondering if we could go exploring the village. Tenshi said as she was walking away from the window from replying to her family. She seemed sad when she read the message but Reiko didn t ask. Sure where do you wanna go? Hmmmm. Well it s about lunch time how about we go somewhere for lunch? Sounds good to me. Reiko said. So after Reiko changed and got all of her dogs awake, and Tenshi got Koori they left. But while on the way they took a small trail because Tenshi had suggested it she wanted to get to know the village including all the little paths. But one of the things that come with rarely traveled paths is wildlife. As they were walking Tenshi in the lead taking in all the sights she fell backwards and screamed. Reiko and Skyler looked up and saw a snake in the middle of the path it didn t seem poisonous or too dangerous but when Reiko walked past everyone to get a good look it lunged for her face but it was immediately pined to a tree by two kunai s one thrown by Reiko and another thrown by Skyler. As the snake s body twitched from the nerves it died upon closer inspection it was a venomous snake and could have done some serious damage if Tenshi had made it mad. Tenshi passed it quickly it was then Reiko decided to ask a question. Hey Tenshi why is it when you get mail your always so sad? I m sorry for asking but I was just wondering. Tenshi who was grateful towards Reiko and Skyler had immediately warmed up to Reiko for saving her life she then said. Well Reiko I suppose I got a story to tell .but I ll do it at home. She said with a smile that even Reiko could tell was fake. 


End file.
